Another Wing
by sosomo
Summary: We are few months after the Golden Phoenix show. Layla and Sora faced their feelings and a new relationship blossomed. But is love all we need? Family, work, pride and jealousy...Can they overcome any obstacle?
1. Eagerness

All the characters belongs to Jun'ichi Sato and Gonzo.

October 2012: Another edit. New mistakes corrected.

* * *

Cape Mery was a middle-town in the west coast of the United-States, mostly known for its famous circus, the Kaleido Stage, where people can dream and just smile due to performance art of the ensemble show and particularly its kaleido star named Sora Naegino. We are at mid-June and the last show Golden Phoenix which is a fairly success reaches its end, but when a show ends another one is already in preparation, except, now the performers are preparing themselves for a little vacation well-earned.

However, our little Rosetta and some other new performers were not concerned by this since they could use more of their talent for the summer show like Sora herself two years ago. Meanwhile, everyone was gathered in the training room of the Kaleido Stage waiting for the premiere to encourage Rosetta in her first leading role. May and Sora are very careful to not stress the girl out in an unnecessary way although they disagree about the methods of training. Fortunately, the Belgian girl has learned to manage them by mixing up their ideas.

Though Sora was not going to go on vacation to her family like others (even Leon was going to leave for France to see some old friends), she was not unhappy nor deceive. On the contrary, she was more than happy to stay in Cape Mery. Indeed, in less than ten days, Layla Hamilton will be there for a whole week. But no one knows. Not that it was a secret but the Japanese girl did not want to spoil her time with her beloved friend by revealing her arrival. She knew it was egoistic but she also knew that if May knew the true she will not go on vacation like the others to stay with Layla all the time. And that was not how Sora wanted to spend her time with the American women.

Actually, she did not even want to share her time with her to anyone. After her injury, not only Layla quit the Kaleido Stage just when they were finally the best partners in stage, but she also moved to another place for a new career in the east coast of the country. And if since her last trip in New-York, their relationship evolved with more trust and fondness, Sora was clearly not satisfied with the distance. She did not understand why. She should totally be happy with this situation. The women she used to admire, her ancient partner and rival, was now her friend. But that was not enough. She needed that time alone with her.

During the training, the changes on the kaleido star were observed by two people. Ken Robbins, the boy in love with her, was happy as long she was but is hoping to benefit of this vacation to spend more time with her while she will not be concentrated on her performance. Not far away, Leon, who was more like a big brother, did notice that his partner was lost in her thoughts and asked her what troubled her. Sora trusted him enough to tell the true and unlike others members of the troupe she was not afraid of him trying to steal her time her Layla-san.

"Oh! No, that's not it. I'm happy, more than happy. She is coming during the vacations."

_She_. Leon did not need to hear her name. He already knew and understood everything, probably more than the main characters. When Layla returned in stage to help Sora for Swan Lake, when the girl quit her training of Golden Phoenix to find her after she had disappeared, he understood the strength of their bond and the true nature of it. The two of them love each other without realizing it. He just hopes it will not take too long for them to figure it. But as he watched at Ken and May, he also thinks that things will not be easy, mostly for Sora who do not like hurting people. And there is also their career. Will this kind of relationship between two stars be accepted?

"Then enjoy those days. It's a good thing everyone will be gone by that time."

She just smiled. A smile that told everything. He couldn't help and smile himself. The exchange was noticed by Ken who, of course, misinterpreted it.

"Sora! A call for you." It was Sarah, the kaleido singer and concierge of the dorms. "It's your mom; she said she will try again in five minutes." She added.

"Thanks, I'm coming." She jump from the vault and turned towards Rosetta. "I think that enough for today. The role of the Little Red Riding Hood really suits you." Then she turned towards her best friends "I'll see you at lunch in the cafeteria." And she left.

She did not wait long in the dorm hall on the ground floor when the phone ringed. After the usual trivialities where she learned that her fifteen months sister started talking, Sora reassured her mother who was worrying about her personal life. "Yeah, I'm fine. And I won't be alone. Rosetta is staying, and Layla-san will be there too." She said with more spirit in her voice, which her mother did not miss.

"I'm happy to hear that. Layla-san was your sempai, right?" Midori Naegino was really curious to know Layla since her daughter did not miss to praise the American women each time they were on the phone.

"Yeah, but we're friends now." Close friends Sora hoped. "I'm not sure if she'll be there on August but I'd like you to meet her. It will make me happy if you could get along with her."

"We would like that too since you love her that much." Mrs Naegino never heard her daughter be fond of someone until Layla entered in her life, and by time the fondness seemed greater.

"Well, Layla-san is really someone special to me. Even so, she really is amazing. How could you not love her?" She did not wait for an answer. "I'm sorry, I can't stay too long. Until the holiday, there are still representations for Golden Phoenix." Sora explained as some members of the troupe were returning from the training.

"Ok. Don't overdo it and good luck. We'll see you soon...Ah! Yume wants to send you some kisses over the phone."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Onee-chan wants to kiss you too." She made a paused and added "I can't wait to see you." Then, Sora hung up the phone to meet her friends in the cafeteria.

* * *

At the same time, in New-York, Cathy Tilmore, Layla's new partner since she was an actress on Broadway, appreciated to see the fruit of her impromptu trip on the east road. Since her return, Layla was being more open not to others people but also about herself, and the most important thing was that she was also caring more about people surrounding her. Of course, she was still Layla Hamilton, a demanding hard-worker and passionate artist. But the little changes were welcomed. However the last trip was not the only reason, not entirely. Cathy knew the influence of Sora in this and hoped those holiday in Cape Mery would bring more interesting things.

And she was not the only who enjoyed the changes. Macquarie, the ex-servant, was glad to receive more of Layla's attention. When she decided to quit her ancient job to rejoin her in New-York, it was mostly to stay by her side. She could not wait anymore, all alone in the big Hamilton residence, the return of her mistress. She obviously knew that her love will always be one-sided, but with the new changes in Layla behavior, she couldn't help herself hoping for more. Also, they will spend some vacation in Cape Mery where she wanted to share more memories. The only issue was Layla's ex-partner, Sora. The girl clearly has some feeling for Layla but the problem was that she was afraid her ex-mistress shared them. Yet, she was not sure. Maybe, she should try something before they go to Cape Mery.

* * *

Back to California, the day of Rosetta premiere approaches. May and Sora did their best to help the girl insecurities by sharing their own experience as first lead star. They even organized a little show for the Belgian girl where May played the comical part to cheer her up. But she's not the only one to stress over it. A new male Korean artist named Jy Sung Park was chosen for the wolf part. Jy Sung has just arrived two months ago but is full of talent. His one issue is that he is a seducer and like girls too much. Well, he is kind of handsome and knows it. Fortunately, his friendship with Vince, one of the technicians, prevents him from pursing girls all day instead of focusing on his training.

The spectacle is supervised by Yuri, Kalos is already involved in the main kaleido play which should follow, Mulan. Of course, Sora and Leon who will share the lead had already started the training. And finally, today is the day. The ensemble went well, even if there were some mistakes, here and there, but nothing to spoil the audience pleasure. The climax scene was the moment where Little Red Riding Hood triumphed over the wolf by a...diabolo uppercut?!

A small party was organized as well for Rosetta success and everybody departure for vacation in the hall dorms. Even if she is happy for her friend, Sora can't help to think of Layla's arrival, tomorrow morning, and Ken noticed that her mind was wandering. He closed the distance between him and the Japanese girl who was against a wall while the others were around Rosetta near the table. "Sora, is something wrong? You seem somewhere else."

"Oops! Caught! Am I under arrest?" She joked of herself. The thing is that she did not even care. Layla was the only one she could think of.

"No! No! I'm not blaming for something. I've just thought you might worry about something." The boy explained with panic, not getting the joke.

"Calm down, Ken. I was joking." Yet, she couldn't explain to the American boy the real reason of her wandering. "Everything is fine. I'm just a little sad to see everyone to go on vacation." It was not really a lie in her mind.

It's my chance thought Ken. "But, I'll be there and I was thinking that maybe we could spend some time together and you know..." He made the mistake to look everywhere except at her because of fear of rejection. Sora thought he was talking to himself and returned to talk with the rest of the troupe gathered to toast to Rosetta. Well, another wasted chance.

"Things will be quiet without you." Sarah stated. She liked the noise of the kaleido people; they were all like a big family.

"It's just for a week. You'll just have the time to blow that you will hear May's bark." It was Anna who dared to poke fun at the Chinese girl.

The kaleido demon did not wait to reply. "Who's barking? I'm gonna show you my devil moves." She was ready to jump at the girl when Rosetta interrupted her.

"It's okay May, I'll miss your bark." She then patted her **on** the head affectionately. Suddenly, the brown haired girl lost her motivation, satisfied by her friend's statement, which made everyone laughing. It was the last time they could laugh together until everybody's return.

* * *

Eventually, it was the day of Layla's arrival. The spirit of the scene noticed the anxiety of the lilac haired girl since the last night, unable to sleep. Now she was in front of her wardrobe unable to choose something.

"Raahh" Sora said as she threw her clothes with frustration.

"Why don't you just pick something?" An amused Fool asked.

"I can't! What if she doesn't like it?" shouted Sora.

"You're just picking your friend at the airport, Sora, it's not a job interview!" After some thinking, the spirit scene added. "Unless, there is something else that is putting you in than state?"

"What does that mean?" A lost Sora asked. "It's Layla-san. Everything should be perfect!"

"Nothing you can bear for now." Fool eluded. "So what are you gonna wearing?"

"It can't be too formal, or relaxed."

The spirit stage sighed. "I'm beat. Whatever you chose, I'm sure Layla will be glad to see you, just as much you want to see her. And you should hurry, it's almost time." Fool warned her.

"Oh my! You're right!" She picked up a jean skirt and a pink utility style blouse with half sleeve detail and front pocket. Then Sora left quickly to the airport.

She looked nervously everywhere to not miss her.

"Sora! We're here!"

As she heard this voice, Sora froze immediately and turned around. Before her, as stupendous as ever stood up a beautiful Layla-san wearing a black corsair and a beige coat with a white tank top and a gracious smile on her face. Tears fell without warning and Sora threw herself in Layla's arms crying her heart out.

"Woah." The blonde woman liked the girl touch and the feel that came with. "It seems, you miss me a little." She ironically said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Sora, who still had her arms around Layla's neck, laughed at herself. "Ha! Ha! Didn't you miss me too?" She asked nervously, not looking at her directly.

"Well, I dunno." But she smiled to the girl in her arms.

"That's mean! I couldn't even sleep last night!"

"That's not good. Should I apologize? I wonder." She brought the girl closer and whispered to her right ear. "Since, I didn't sleep last night either."

The lilac haired girl felt an intense joy and tightened the embrace until they heard someone cough. That was Macquarie, the ancient servant, and unlike them she didn't seem happy at all. Layla thought her unreleased face was the result of the plane trip which was kind of tiring. So, she put an end to the embrace. "We should look for a taxi."

Even if she would have preferred the embrace to last forever, Sora didn't forget her good manners and bowed. "Hi, Macquarie. Welcome back to Cape Mery."

"Huh...Yes, Hi! Thanks for the welcoming." She also bowed, trying to not show her displeasure in front of Layla.

"Is that your luggage?" The Japanese girl asked as she pointed a black suitcase beside Layla.

"Yeah, but..." Sora didn't let her finished as she took it with the intention to help. The blonde women didn't even try to argue, knowing the girl's enthusiasm, and let her took the suitcase. She followed the girl to the airport exit and stop suddenly to turn behind. "Macquarie? Is something wrong?"

The said girl hadn't move before, blaming herself for not taking Layla's suitcase sooner. "No! I'm sorry."

"Let's go home, then." She gave her hand to the girl with a smile. And the girl took it, not without blushing.

In the airport parking, Sora was already putting Layla's suitcase inside the taxi car. "Ah! Layla-san. Which address did we give to taxi driver?"

"Macquarie's house is at the entrance of the town. We'll go there first. Go inside, I'll follow."

Sora executed Layla's orders, not without noticing some hands joining each other, and Macquarie delight face. What is that heaviness in her heart? Fortunately, to climb in the taxi, Layla let go the hand of the fair-haired girl. And Sora's heart felt lighter.

The first minutes of driving were awkwardly silent until the ex-maid interruption. "Tell me Sora, isn't it a little strange you came til the airport just to welcome Miss Layla?"

"I was just impatient to see her. Am I intruding?" It was more a retorted question, already knowing the answer, from Macquarie's point of view.

_Yes_. That was what she would want to say but even if she was quiet until then, Layla was listening carefully at her words. Macquarie could tell when she was annoyed with someone, and this someone was her. Why did she tell something that stupid? "I'm sorry; I didn't intend to be rude. I was just surprise to see you coming."

"I'm glad that she came." Layla concluded. "We almost arrived. Could you apologize to your mother for not coming in person?"

"But Miss Layla, if it's because of what I said, I did apologize. I was hop..."

Layla interrupted her. "That's not that. I'm just tired. Besides, your mother has already invited us to a diner I intend to reach."

Then, the taxi stop and Macquarie went out. "Then, I'll see you there. Good bye, Sora." And she disappeared behind a green portal probably heading to her house.

In the road taking them back to Layla's home, the silent impose itself, which annoyed her again since that time she did not understand. "What is it? Why do you seem so troubled?"

Sora who was looking at the window, lost in her thoughts, felt Layla's hand on her right shoulder, which woke her up. "Ah! I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

The girl gave her biggest smile to erase her doubts. And she liked that smile more than anything, so she did not press her with another question. "Well, I have an idea. How about I cook you something to thank you for coming at the airport?"

Sora heart missed a beat. Did she hear well? "You're invited me for lunch?"

"Yeah." She responded firmly and added. "It would make me happy if you say yes."

"Of course, I want to eat with you. I want to eat your foo... What! Layla-san is cooking?"

"I did take some lessons. Nothing extraordinary. But what's the point to cook if it's not for someone else?" The taxi stopped for the last time and Layla went out from it but before she grabbed the Sora's hand to take the girl with her. And they came inside the house together. "Put yourself at ease. My father won't be there before tomorrow. Business is still keeping him busy." She took the stairs with her suitcase heading to her room.

So, Sora took her at words and started to visit the house. It surely was a big house. After looking at the photos in the living room, she went outside to see the pool. As big as the rest of the house. Jonathan would probably like it. Then she heard Layla's voice calling her. She made the mistake to turn too quickly and fell in the pool.

"Sora!" Layla cried. Fortunately, the girl did not hit anything and resurfaced right away, to the woman happiness. She helped the girl to leaving the pool.

"Thanks. I'm sorry. I was spacing out and then I heard you and..."

"Sora. It's OK. You're safe. Nothing else matters. But I didn't think 'be at your ease' would mean 'a dip in the pool'."

Another joke. Layla was joking a lot more than before. Well, that was not hard since she did not before thought Sora.

"You should hurry and dry yourself before you catch a cold. Would be funny in this hotness?" And they laughed together heading to the bathroom. The room was spacious like everything else in the house. You could find a huge shower at the back, on the left, with glass door, and a Jacuzzi on the right. The bathroom sink was on the right, just when you enter in the room. Furniture and towels were on the left of the entrance. "Hum. There are new towels inside." She showed her a drawer and quickly left the room but before closing the door she added. "I'll let clothes on my bedroom. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

Sora did not know what to think. Since she accepted some of her flaws, Layla was not only more open but also she did laugh a lot more. And she did not dislike it. She finished undressing and drying herself before heading to Layla's room. It was the first time she was inside. The clothes were on the bed. A white blouse and a pair of shorts. She took the blouse to smell it. "It smells like her."

In the kitchen, Layla was preparing the lunch, a rice salad. She did not say anything to not embarrass the girl but because of the water, she could see everything since Sora did not find useful to wear some bra.

"Layla-san?"

She turned around the girl but lost her words. It was not Sora's fault, but these shorts really let show of her beautiful legs. The girlwas an innocent temptress. "Hum. Please sit down, it almost ready." She showed her one of the kitchen stool at the opposite side of the table so that they would be in front of each other. And the most important thing was that her legs where now out of her sight. Why did she think it would be a good idea to pick up those clothes?

"Hum, Layla-san, can I ask you something?" Sora was clearly looking at her, as if the earlier incident did not happen.

"Yes. What is it?" She put a plate in front of the girl. "Is it enough?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She started eating before giving her opinion. "Hmm. It's really good. Maybe I should take some lessons, too?"

"It's just a rice salad, Sora. I'm glad I didn't overcook it." Layla laugh at herself.

"It's Layla's salad. It makes a big difference." Sora touched her lips with her inch and index finger searching for words. "I want to know more about your relationship with Macquarie and your childhood."

"Well, as you know I wasn't the easiest child to deal with. Before becoming my personal maid, Macquarie's role was to keep me company, since there wasn't other child who could afford it. That time I hadn't realized it but you can say that she was my only friend."

Sora did not seem pleased with her answer as she refused to look at her directly.

Layla noticed and decided to change the subject of the conversation. "How are the things at the Kaleido Stage?"

It worked. Sora smiled back. "Oh! You should see Rosetta's show. She made a lot of progress towards the audience. And there are a lot of newcomers with talent. Our future spectacle Mulan will be more exciting."

The blonde woman smiled to the girl using her right hand to support her head. She liked hearing her speaking with such cheerfulness about the Kaleido Stage. She could do it for hours without being tired.

"Well. Let's go there when your clothes will be dry."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I'm curious of the new members." Layla explained.

* * *

When they arrived, it already was the middle of the afternoon. They took their time, enjoying each other presence at Layla's house. Exchanging memories about their childhood. Sora discovered that Layla was a spoiled child but even at that time she had liked working hard to succeed in her goal. And passion burnt in her heart by two times. First, when she had come in Kaleido Stage for the first time with her parents. Then…she never told the second to Sora, and just gave her an enigmatic smile. A sad smile thought the Japanese girl.

Their entrance was not unnoticed in the training room.

"Oh my...Layla-san is here!" Rosetta was the first to react.

"Layla! The Layla Hamilton?" A newcomer asked.

"Now, I feel lucky for not being in vacation!" Another one said.

Layla greeted them with a smile and some autographs.

"It seems everyone is happy by your presence, Layla." It was Yuri who just arrived. "It's not nice to not inform your friends of your arrival."

"Sora was averted." The blonde woman stated as if it was enough.

"Sora?" His attention was now on the said girl. "And why did you decide to keep that information to yourself?"

The lilac haired girl was trying to look somewhere else not wanting to say the truth and looking for help. But everyone was waiting for an answer. However a good distraction named Sarah arrived.

"Sora, you're here. I was searching you since this morning. You really should buy a mobile phone. Kalos bought me one and my life totally changed...But Layla? You're here?" The kaleido singer cried so loud that everyone had to make a step behind.

"I'm glad to see you too, Sarah, but I'm not sure I heard why you are looking for Sora, did I?" An exasperated Layla said. Sometimes she may have nostalgia about the Kaleido Stage, but sometimes she did not.

"Oh! Sorry. It's always like that. I start with something, then go to other things, and I forget th.."

The ancient kaleido star interrupted her. "Go straight to the point, please."

"Sure. Sure. But since you're there. Wouldn't it be nice to eat with us tonight in the cafeteria? I'm sure the new members could benefit of your experience and advice."

Layla seemed to hesitate but everyone's stares and the idea to pass some more time with Sora finished encouraging her. "Yeah, I guess I can."

"Did everybody hear?"

The entire troupe cried in unison.

"Am I not incredible? I make everyone happy. Ha! Ha! I should open a happiness office." The English woman congratulated herself.

"Huh. Sarah-san?"

"Yeah. Sora?"

"Why did you looking after me?"

"Oh! That right..." She seemed to search her words for a very long moment and finally said. "Well, I forgot. It's probably not that important."

"My head is hurting. I'm gonna greeting Kalos." Layla turned towards Sora and added "I'll rejoin you in the cafeteria."

"I'm going with you." It was Yuri. She just nodded and they disappeared together.

"Kyaa! Do you think the rumor is true?" Some random girl said.

"What?" Another asked.

"That they're together!"

"Really?"

"Well, why do you think he went with her?" The first girl stated as if it was evidence.

"They are not a couple!" Sora said in an annoyed voice. She understood the need for people to make some rumors but there was nothing there. She was absolutely sure of it. Layla would have told her.

"Maybe not now but.."

But Sora left before hearing the end, followed by Rosetta.

"Listen, girls, I know you just arrived but Layla is a sensitive topic for Sora. So I advise you to not create some false rumors about her. At least not in front of Sora." Sarah explained to them with a big smile which somewhat seemed frightening. No need to say that the two girls understood the warning.

In the cafeteria, all the technicians and artists who weren't on vacation were gathered. Even Vince, Jean, Marion and Jy Sung. The newcomers were curious to hear stories about the ancient Kaleido Stage since Sora and Layla had different conceptions of work.

"It's hard to believe they were good partners with their opposite way of leading, doesn't it?" One of the new members asked.

"That's because Sora changed me a little, I think." Layla has just arrived with Kalos. Apparently they had a lot to catch up since they spent more than half and an hour in his office. She sat down in the chair next to Sora, while Kalos did the same with Sarah who was in front of the Japanese girl. "And she was the best of the partner. The only one to rise a passion I thought I had lost."

"Yes, that's right. I was there and saw everything. From Layla's debuts with intense training which pushed other to make their best, to Sora's freshness that succeeded in creating a pleasant stage to gather everyone." Jean was at the end of the table but speak with such spirit that no one could miss a words.

"Well said old man!" Jy Sung shouted, a little drunken. "Let's toast! To the kaleido stars!"

"To the kaleido stars!" Everyone shouted.

"That's a little embarrassing. Don't you think?" Layla asked to her ancient partner.

"Maybe a little but it's nice to be there with everyone and share some memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah but now I want to create new memories with you. Just the two of us." Layla took the lilac haired girl hand under the table who blushed, affected by the touch and the woman's words.

"Just the two of us." Sora repeated, more for herself.

After some other toasts for whatever reason (the awakening will be hard for some of them), the diner probably took an end, but the two girls did not stay until then. They now were in front of Sora's door, saying goodbye.

"You know, what you said earlier about passion and me?" Layla waited for the girl to develop her sentence. "It really made me happy 'cause for me Layla-san is a special person. I did not stop to think of what you said in New-York, few months ago. I was moved to know that you considered me as some of your strength because your mine too." As a good night and also a 'thank you' she came closer to the American woman in order to give her a light kiss on her left cheek but, probably because of the night, she missed it and fell on her lips instead.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! That's not what I was planning! Please forgive me, Layla-san." What she has did, she thought.

Yet Layla did not seem to mind it at all and started to laugh. "It's OK, Sora. I got it. It's not like it was your first kiss, right?"

But the girl did not answer and look somewhere else while touching her lips.

"It was your first kiss?" Layla was more than surprised. How was it possible? A cute girl like her.

"Yes, it is." It was more a whisper from the Japanese girl.

"Oh my, then I'm the one who should apologize for laughing."

"Oh, no! I don't mind since it's Layla-san. Of course I thought my first kiss will be my first lover and not an accident but you're special to me so I guess it's the same. I mean even if we're not a couple or something like that, I still have feelings for you, more than I had for anyone else."

"You're right. I guess it could be worse. It's probably better with real feelings." Layla did not say anything more and just smile. Another sad smile thought Sora. Why?

"Good night, Sora." She kissed the girl on her forehead and left.

Sora kept on looking at her until she totally disappeared, a strange feeling in her heart she could not name. Inside her room, the stage spirit who did see everything wanted to share some advice. "You know, you should use the tongue next time. It'll be bet..." Fool never finished his phrase, instead he felt a big weight on his body and everything went dark.


	2. Anxiety

Disclaimer : All the characters belongs to Jun'ichi Sato and Gonzo.

* * *

Tuesday, late in the morning, Sora woke up still thinking about the last night kiss she accidentally gave to Layla. Wearing her usual blue jean short-shorts and a pink tank top, she decided to visit the woman in order to apologize again. Well, she also wanted to see her. Yet, in front of the blonde's door she hesitated. But, suddenly, the portal opened itself. Layla was waiting in the front door, her back leaning against the wall entrance. She felt stupid for thinking too much in it but was relieved when she was welcomed by the woman's smile. They sat in the living room, the blonde woman still in her bathrobe.

"You're often lost in your thoughts since my arrival. I hope you're more concentrated during a show." The American had a stern face that soon changed in a worried one showing her concern about the girl's wandering.

"I'm sorry. Actually, I came here to apologize for last night but I wasn't sure and..."

"Again with that! I already told you it's OK, Sora." Layla interrupted her, sighing. "Really. It's nothing. Just a little incident.. and it's not like the kiss was disgusting, was it?"

"Of course not! I liked it!" Sora just understood the meaning of her words and tried to explain herself. "I mean, I guess the thought of kissing a beautiful woman is not something unpleasant for anyone. Well, we're both girls so it might be weird but..."

"I get it, Sora." The American woman seemed unhappy at first but she quickly returned her smile. "So you think I'm beautiful, do you?"

The lilac-haired girl looked at her like she did gave her some breaking news. "The most beautiful person I ever met." She firmly stated.

"Such a praise!"

"I'm just saying the truth! There's no one like you." She defended.

Layla looked everywhere except Sora's eyes before standing up. "Well I'm gonna take a shower and change these clothes before my father comes back. Somehow, I become a little lazy on the mornings since a few weeks. Where does that come from?" It was a retorted question. A way to escape from the atmosphere of the room. She did not know how to take the girl's statement. Was it just admiration or something else? Did she wanted it to be something else? Did she wanted to put at risk their new relationship?

"Do you want me to go? Atchoo!"

"God bless you! Not if you want to stay. My father does not bite if you're not preventing him to buy a new field?" And she laughed while she went upstairs.

She took this time alone to reflect on what just happened. Layla's feelings seemed to past from sadness and happiness with no warning. Did she say something wrong? Yet, the ancient kaleido star did not seem to be angry at her. Then what was the problem? Somehow their conversation made her unease, she did not know why.

"She said the kiss didn't mean anything for her but...but I did feel something. Is it because it was my first kiss?" The girl asked to herself, but deep down she knew it wasn't the case. "Rahh! Stop thinking, Sora. You're not good at it." She decided to refresh her head in the bathroom before it explodes.

When she was done, she walked in front of Layla's room and the door was half opened. She could not resist and glanced around but what she saw totally froze her. The American woman was still drying herself off with a large white towel but not large enough to hide the most important parts. Strange emotions passed through her body. An awkward sensation stayed in her stomach. And an ashamed desire crossed her mind. "What..." She put her hand on her mouth before revealing her presence and quickly took the stairs.

"What were you doing? When did you became a voyeur like Fool?" She was about to quit the house, not wanting to face Layla after what she had done, when the door opened itself.

"Ah! Miss Naegino. How are you?" It was M. Hamilton, back from his business trip. A little tired but happy to be home and pass some time with his daughter.

"I...I'm fine." That was all she could say after his surprising entrance. So surprising that she forgot what troubled her earlier. "Ah! Where's my manners!" She welcomed him by bowing and taking his coat to put it on the coat hanger.

"Thank you very much. My wife used to do that when she was alive. That's the best way to be welcomed after a long trip. But it's not in Layla's habits. Speaking of her, where is she? Did she let you alone in the house?" Just like his daughter he passed from a happy face to a stern one without any warning.

"I'm here." Layla's responded still on the top of the stairs wearing a light green dress with a tiny belt. She quickly closed the distance between them. "You shouldn't spoil him like that, Sora. He might be used at it. Plus, he can hire a servant for that."

"But it's not the same when the person does it on her own." He complained but Sora could not say if he was serious or not. He was not like the Richard Hamilton she remember from.

Layla noticed her troubles and started to explain. "It's the age and he's thinking to retreat from work. Do no not mind."

Of course that explained why he seemed so relaxed from before, thought Sora, almost forgetting earlier incident. What should she do, now, in front of her? She decided to ignore it for a while wishing for it to disappear from her memory. But when she looked at her in the eyes, the image of Layla's body came to her mind, vividly. _That's official, I'm turning like Fool_. _Forgive me Layla-san, I'll try harder to not think of it_.

Meanwhile, Layla and her father engaged themselves in a conversation about mobile phones.

"It would be easier if you had a cellphone!" M. Hamilton yelled, a little angry. Apparently, Layla was supposed to do something about her father's office but because of a misunderstanding, it didn't go well.

"Well, you could just ask someone who actually works for you to do it, next time." Layla wanted to close the conversation as soon as possible. Her father had always been trying to convince her to buy a cellphone but since three months it's become an obsession.

"It is not just for work. Communication would be easier between us."

"Can't you call me when I'm in my flat?"

"You're not always there." He retorted before turning to Sora who wanted to stay out of this daughter and father quarrel. "Tell me, miss, wouldn't it be nice to be able to call Layla at any moment? Sending little messages just to say 'I miss you'?"

Sora hesitated before answering M. Hamilton's question, not wanting to deceive Layla but her mouth betrayed her. "Of course, I'd love it. I mean...". Too late, Laya's father was savoring his victory and Layla just sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll get one." She smiled to the Japanese girl to let her know that she was not angry at her for showing her honesty. And she added in direction of her father. "Did you already eat? Maybe we could go somewhere before heading to Kaleido Stage and see Rosetta's show?"

"Sure. What middle age man would not want to go in a restaurant with too beautiful young girls?" It seemed that Layla's father became a joker too.

"Huh, one is your daughter and the other one is underage." Layla retorted.

"I am not!" Sora shouted. "I mean, I'm eighteen and I'll turn nineteen in November."

"See, I'm a lucky man." M. Hamilton continued with his joke not seeing his daughter's trouble. "So, miss Naegino, where do you want to eat?" He asked in a gentleman way by presenting her his hand.

Sora was impressed by his gesture but before she could answer, Layla interrupted them. "She's my guest!" And she took the girl's hand to pass the door. Sora could not help but feeling happy because of Layla's behavior whereas the warm of Layla's hand made her feel strangely...hot.

* * *

After the lunch in a luxurious restaurant where Sora did not feel at ease, they went to the Kaleido Stage just in time for the afternoon performance. During the lunch, M. Hamilton explained that he wanted to let someone named Archibald to take his place in the Hamilton Corporation Group. Somehow, Layla did not seem to be pleased with his choice but did not say anything. Sora wondered if she knew him well and if her displeasure was for a personal or a professional reason. But she did not dare to ask her, not wanting to break the happy atmosphere. After all, wasn't it a good thing that Layla's father was able to pass some more time with her?

A few minutes before the start of the spectacle, almost all the seats were taken but they managed to find three good places on the top left part of the outside scene. People were in a hurry and so they did not recognize Layla nor Sora. That way, Rosetta's spectacle has not been perturbed. This time she did not make mistakes and spectators seemed to enjoy it more than during the première. But when people started to leave, someone recognized them. And a parade of spectators asking for autographs and photos started. It might last longer but Yuri's intervention calmed the audience. His work with Kalos made him win some presence you only see in a leader.

While they're talking about Kaleido Stage future plans with M. Hamilton, Sora is welcomed by an energetic redhead girl. "Soraaaa! You came again. I'm so happy. Did you hear the spectators ovation, did you?"

"Yeah, but I can't breathe right now." In her enthusiasm, Rosetta threw her arms around Sora's throat with so much strength that it almost block her respiration when she wanted to surprise her by behind.

"Oops, sorry." She released her friend. "Last night, you quickly disappear with Layla while I wanted to ask something to both of you." The Belgian girl complained.

"What is it?" She was not really concentrated on Rosetta. M. Hamilton had quit Layla and Yuri to go in Kalos' office for business. The two of them where now in a close conversation whispering to each other, not wanting to be heard. And what annoyed her the most was Yuri's hand on Layla's shoulder while he was speaking, too closely, on her left ear. Especially since Layla did not seem to mind it at all. _Well, I mind_. _Is he forced to be so close?_

"...so what do you think of it? Will Layla be OK? Sora? Soraaa!" Rosetta shook her up in order to win her attention.

"Hmm. Ah, sorry I wasn't listening. What did you want to ask?" Yet, her eyes were still following the other conversation between the two ancient Kaleido top stars.

"Nothing. I guess I'll have more chance with Layla-san."

"That's it!" Suddenly, Sora was now full aware of the girl presence. "Let's go ask to Layla-san directly."

"Now? You're sure. She seems quite busy with Yuri." Rosetta wanted Layla's help but disturbing her in a conversation that seemed important might not be the best way. However, Sora did not let her any choice since she grabbed her hand to lead them towards the 'couple' who stopped talking at their arrival.

"Ah, Rosetta! That's really was an entertaining show you gave us today. There is no need to worry about Kaleido Stage's succession." If she was afraid of interrupting them before, Layla's warm welcome, encouraged her.

"Thank you, miss Layla. I was wondering, since you're here for a few days if I could have your opinion on a figure I created." The Belgian girl asked with much more self-confidence.

"You created a new figure?" Sora shouted a little too loud with surprise forcing the three others to protect their ears. "Ooops, sorry."

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about before, but you were more concerned by Yuri and Layla." Rosetta was not stupid and quickly understood Sora's behavior, that's why she was not angry for the girl's rudeness.

Next to her, Yuri had an enigmatic smile on his face. He actually did sense Sora's negative thoughts earlier. "Oh! Do you want to know what we were talking about, do you?" He was playing with Sora's nerves since she probably already cursed him hundreds time.

But the girl did not want to lost face in front of Layla. "No. Layla-san will tell me if she wants to."

The said woman looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure to understand what's going on here. But concerning you're figure, I'll gladly look at it, Rosetta. Why don't you come at my house tomorrow morning?"

The redhead girl jumped with enthusiasm."Really! Thank you very much. You won't be disappointed. Well, I'm gonna do some more trainings. Later, everyone!" And she quickly disappeared from their sight.

"She's quite lively." Layla stated a little tired. "Sora!"

"Yes!"

"How is that possible that you didn't know she was preparing a new figure?"

"Well, May probably gave her that idea. To imagine new moves outside a show is not really my thing. At least not everyday." The Japanese girl tried to justify.

"Then, it should be. Rosetta is still behind for now but beware, she'll catch you soon. If I remembered you're first summer show 'The little mermaid' didn't met such success."

Strange, thought Sora. Layla was clearly scolding her but somehow she felt happy of the attention even if it was remonstrances. "Yes, I'll be careful for now." She said with a satisfied smile.

"I hope so. It would be a pity otherwise." Layla added but she smiled back to the girl and caressed her head.

"Okay. Three is too much, I guess." He excused himself and took the stairs to talk to Jean about some details for the next representation.

"What were you talking about?" Sora could not help asking.

"Nothing important. He was just teasing you. You shouldn't fall so easily in his tricks. We should go too." The American woman did not let any place for more discussion as she started to move.

"But...Wait!...and your father?"

"He returned home just after seeing Kalos. The trip has tired him and we still have a dinner at Macquarie's house tonight." Layla explained.

"Oh. Then, were are we going?"

"Buying phones!" She seemed to enjoy the idea with was such a contrast from this morning.

"OK. Let's buy phones. Wait! PhoneS! Do you need more than one?" She was confused.

"Ha! Ha! Of course not, you will have one too." Layla said after laughing.

"Huuh!"

"Well, I want to read your little messages. Shall we go?" She grabbed the girl's hand who was now blushing.

* * *

Now, they were inside Cape Mery shopping mall in a cellphones shop, full of people on the middle of afternoon, which did not please Layla. Yet, they did not have the time to enter in the shop that a vendor tried to sell them the most expensive model. After Layla, got rid of him, they started to wander around with no disturbance.

"I think I like this one." Sora was in front of a clamshell model. Simple and not too small nor too big. Good for a girl's hand. "And you, Layla-san?"

"This one." She showed her a tiny black slide phone. "That's way, no one will know I have a cellphone, if I don't want them to know. That's was the problem with the last one. People always want your number to harass you."

"It's cute! But I'll be to afraid of breaking mine without something to protect the screen." The Japanese explained. "Well, I guess we have to speak to that vendor guy now, even if... Atchoo!"

"Bless you. Is it just because of dust, an allergy or yesterday incident in the pool?" The American showed some concern. "And you seem a little tired, you should go ho.."

"No! I want to stay with you a little more before you go at Macquarie's house." Yet, it's like she was about to shiver.

"I wasn't asking your opinion." Layla touched Sora's forehead but it was not hot. "I'll call a taxi to get home after I paid for the phones."

"But I can pay for mine!" She protested, not only for the phone.

"I know, but I'm the one who's asking you to have one. So let me making you this gift." The blonde woman pleaded with puppy eyes and the girl could not resist.

"Okay, if Layla-san want to."

"Good. Let's go then!" She grabbed her hand and they headed towards the said vendor with his big smile.

In the taxi car, after exchanging their number, Sora could not help but sending a first message to Layla telling her that she will miss her tonight. The woman sent her back that she felt the same making blush the girl. In front the girl's door, Layla seemed to hesitate before letting her.

"I'll call later, just to be sure it's nothing serious. And don't overdo!"

"Yeah, I' won't do anything after dinner." Sora promised.

Layla gave her a kiss in the forehead before leaving for good. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Inside her bathroom, Sora tried to refresh her head but it didn't really work. "No, it's really not the moment to get ill. Not when Layla-san is here. Maybe I should ask for some aspirin to Sarah-san." But just when she opened her door, Ken was about to knock and hit her instead. "Ow!"

"Sora! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Of course, I hurt you. I'm so sorry!" The honey-colored boy could not stop his excuses until he noticed Sora's heavy breath. "Sora? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just need something to reduce the fever." She tried to reassure him. "Can you ask Sarah-san if she has something?"

"Of course! Otherwise I'll go buy it. Wait for me." And he quickly disappeared like it was his own life that was in danger. Well it might be, since his heart condition do not allow him intense physical efforts.

She lay down on the bed and try to relax. But she did not have to wait to long before Ken came back with Sarah.

"Oh my! Sora! I can't believe you're ill. Only idiots catch a cold in summer, they said. Hahaha!"

"I guess I am."

"No, no, no. Don't pity yourself! I've brought a secret medicine of mine. You'll be better in an instant." She showed her a bottle with a liquid in a strange color. Was it purple?

"Wait! I just asked for aspirin. I have to be better by tomorrow and I don't think...glup"

She could not finish her sentence as Sarah put the entire contents of the bottle in her mouth not without holding her nose. "You will get better, I swear."

"Sarah-san! I don't think you should force her!" Ken protested a little to late.

"Done! Now, Lay on bed. I'll prepare you a bouillon with my own recipe to give you some strength. No need to thanks me, your health is my duty as janitor. See you later!" And she run to the door, almost happy to have a sick person to take care of.

"I've never drink something with so bad taste. Ken?"

"Yes, Sora." The American boy responded, approaching to the girl's bed and showing his concern. "Do you need something else?"

"No, I'm not that bad. I can still move, I think." She made a pause to sat against the wall and looked at the Ken in the eyes. "Do you...Do you have someone you love more than anyone else? Someone you don't want to share the time with other people even if they're friends and you know you shouldn't feel like that about them."

Ken clenched his fist. He knew this day would come, eventually. "Do you?"

She looked at the phone recently laid next to her pillow. "I'm not sure. I just want this person to be here, right know."

_It's someone absent. Since Yuri is here, she may speak of Leon. I knew I should be more cautious with him. Partnership creates bonds. But...for now, she's still confuse. Maybe it's not too late_. Thought the American boy. "But I'm right here Sora, and will always be. You can count on me."

She gave him a sad smile. "I know Ken. You're a good friend. Always." She closed her eyes in an attempt to gain some strength. As if not using her eyes will reduce her headache.

"A friend, huh." He whispered so she could not hear him. _Tell her, Ken. Tell her the true._ The honey-colored boy was trying to encouraging himself but he knew his chances were really low even with Leon in France.

"You didn't answer my question? Or maybe there isn't someone like that for you? Maybe, I'm being weird. A crazy possessive girl." She said it as a joke but she really was afraid of wanting something wrong.

"Of course not! It's normal that you want to be with people you like. But I think I'll be happy if the one I love also is." He was sincere but as the same time he hoped his last sentence will influence her in giving up on her feelings.

"I couldn't. That would not be enough. I lo..." She put a hand on her mouse. She couldn't say what she intend to say? "I...I don't know anymore."

_She almost said it. Is there really no more chance for me? Well, it's the end then I have nothing to loose by telling her. _He closed the distance between them and put his hand on her arm as an attempt to gain her full attention."Sora. I know you're struggling with new feelings but I want you to know that whatever may happen between you and that person, I'll be there for you. I'll be there because since you arrived I've never cease to lo..."

"It's ready! Sarah magical bouillon!" Sarah just entered without knocking still happy in her nurse role. "Oh Ken! Still there? You can go I'm taking care of everything. Sora is in good hands. Right, Sora?"

"I guess." She answer unconvinced. "But she's right Ken, you should go home. And thanks for listening me. I feel better about that."

"You're sure. I can stay if you ne..."

"No, it's okay. It's just a light fever. I'll just sleep after eating."

"I see. But I'll pass by tomorrow. Good night Sora." He left the room with a heavy weight on his shoulder. _Another chance wasted and that was my last one._

"Good, then say aah!" Sarah presented her a spoon of her bouillon and sat on the bed.

"I think I can eat by myself." Sora took the tray of the bouillon and put it on her laps.

"But that's not fun!" The English woman complained. "I was looking forward to feeding you. That's a su...Huh! Why is your bed shaking?"

"Layla-san!" Sora took her phone with a delight smile. "Layla-san, is it you?"

"Were you waiting a call of someone else? Should I be jealous?" She joked. She was glad to hear the girl's voice. She was so worried that she excused herself from her host to make a call.

"You're the only one I was waiting for but...but you're not here right know and, I don't know it's like you would never return from Macquarie's house." While she was adsorbed in her conversation with Layla she did not noticed Sarah's silent exit who understood she need some privacy.

"Silly. We still haven't started to eat but it shouldn't take to long now." She peeked in a dinning room but the dishes were still not in place. She sighed with some annoyance. She liked Macquarie's family, especially her mother who practically raised her after her own mother's death. But right now, she needed to be elsewhere. "How do you feel since I left you? Do you have a fever?"

"I...I'm fine. I was just a little tired. Actually I'm eating and I'll sleep right after. So tomorrow, we could go out somewhere. Just the two of us." She lied to her. She did not want to worry her but she also did not want to feel to needy and insecure.

"If you say so. Have a good night then."

"Yeah. Good night." She closed her phoned and let it fall on her bed. She started to eat her bouillon, however she could not help the tears to fall on her face. "Stupid, why are you crying? She'll be there tomorrow." Yet, tears never stop until she fall asleep.

* * *

Not far away, in Macquarie's house. The dinner has finally started. Macquarie's mother was telling stories about Layla's childhood. Right now, she was talking about the hunger strike she had made to force her parents to take her in the Kaleido Stage for the first time.

"That's was a spontaneous act you used to do. And no one could stop you until you get want you wanted." M. Hamilton laughed as he remembered how he's daughter used to be. "Fortunately, something like that won't happen again."

"Layla darling, you don't seem to enjoy the diner. Is it that bad? Must be different from what you eat in New-York's restaurants." Macquarie's mother noticed how the blonde woman seemed far away from their conversation as if something kept her mind busy.

Layla sighed for the thousand time of the night. She was about to do something that neither her father nor her hosts would like. "I'm sorry but actually I have to go. The dinner's good and it's was pleasure to see you but I can't stay. Good night."

"Layla! What's are you.." But it's was too late. She was already out. He turned around his hosts."I don't understand. I'll go get her."

"No! It's fine. I've never seen her so unpredictable since her mother's death." Mrs Smith smiled and looked at her daughter before adding. "I couldn't believe it but you were right. She came back to her old self. Whatever the reason that made her to leave, I'm sure it's a good one. So let's enjoy the rest of the dinner!"

Even if he was troubled by his daughter's behavior, M. Hamilton decided to deal with her later, not wanting to offend his ancient nursemaid. Macquarie, on the other hand, did guess the reason of Layla's sudden departure. _It must be for Sora._

* * *

The said girl was breathing heavily in her bed. The fever increased with no warning. She was sweating from all her body. And it was like all of her strength had left her.

"Sora! Sora! Oh my god, it became worse!"

"Good. Now I'm imagining Layla-san's presence."

"You're not Sora! I'm here. I'm right here!" She grabbed one of her hand to persuade the girl.

"Lay..la-san. It's really you?" Her vision was not clear but she did feel the woman's touch.

"Yeah, it's me. First we need to change your clothes." She removed the sheets. "Can you stand up?" She helped Sora to sat down and headed towards the girl's wardrobe to pick up some pajamas. But Sora was too weak to undress herself. "Let me do it." She started with her tank top but Sora stop her.

"No! I'll do it myself. I'll..." Breathing was becoming harder, moving her muscles too.

"It's embarrassing for me too. But I'll do it. It's not the time to be shy!"

Removing top clothes was the most easy thing to do. For the bottom, Sora, whose redness was not only due to the fever, insisted in keeping the sheet on her laps. But they finally manage to dress her up with dry clothes. After that Layla used a wet towel to keep the girl's temperature down. Then she fed her with Sarah's bouillon. "Why are you smiling? You're still ill."

"I'm just happy that you're here. When you're not with me, I feel so lonely that I.." She could not expose her weakness by telling the truth.

"Did you cry?" It's was a retorted question. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you alone." Layla started to blame herself but Sora stop her.

"No. I can't let Layla-san blaming herself because of my weakness. I...I"

"It's fine. It's fine to be weak. I finally understood that. So don't be ashamed. Whenever you need me, I'll come. Just call me." She slightly caressed the girl's cheek who let the tears fall. But this time it was happiness tears.

Sora quickly fall asleep after taking her medicine. A quiet sleep. And Layla looked at the girl sleeping almost all night before joining her in Morpheus's arms.


	3. Wait

Disclaimer : All the characters belongs to Jun'ichi Sato and Gonzo.

Chapter checked by Emyon (Beta reader)

* * *

Wednesday morning Sora woke up alone, believing last night had been dream. She looked around at her room but she clearly was by herself. Yet, she felt some warmth on her right hand as if someone had held it all night.

"And how did I get in these clothes?" She asked herself. "Layla-san? Layla-san? Are you here?"

She went to the kitchen, where she found a note. 'Gone to change my clothes. I'll be back soon.' She smiled and held the note to her chest. "Layla-san."

Still touching the note, Sora tried to appease her thoughts, still not believing that her beloved Layla-san had been there just for her and no one else. And...and they kind of slept together. She didn't understand why she was suddenly feeling so hot. It wasn't the first time that she was sleeping with friend, nor the first time Layla had slept with her. Sure this time was a little different since they knew much of each other and well. But God, even if they were friends now, it was still Layla Hamilton. The woman she admired for so long, since she decided to get in the Kaleido Stage while she was in Japan. Any fangirl would have fainted after being so close to her most admired person. But something was different with Layla-san, mainly since her New-York trip. Sora still remembered Layla's words which gave her such joy and something else she still had not figured. But she felt that something had changed forever. "What is it, Layla? Why am I feeling like this?" Still confused, the kaleido star entered in the bathroom hoping to clarify her thoughts.

She came out wearing beige roll-up shorts and a white V-neck tank-top with pink stripes. Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"Sora! Fool told me something bad had happened to you. Are you ok?" Unfortunately it was Rosetta, followed by the spirit of the stage.

"I'm fine Rosetta. It was a little fever, but it didn't last long." Sora answered, still drying her hair with a towel. She then turned to Fool. "I thought you were supposed to see through the future not past. What would be the point anyway?"

"Hahaha! Well, I might have a vision yesterday and forgot about it when...you know. There was this show about swimsuits on TV and..."

"Stop. I don't want to know what your perverted mind was thinking." She interrupted him, heading to her kitchen. She sat on a chair and told Rosetta to do the same while the spirit stage flew around as if searching for something or someone. "What is it, Fool?"

"Layla was in my vision too. Where is she?"

"She came back but she'll be there soon." She said putting her towel on the table.

"So, she still agrees to look at my maneuver? But wait, Layla was here last night? You called her but not me?" The Belgian girl was a little upset because she thought Sora did not trust her enough to take care of her while she was sick.

"Calm down, Rosetta. I wasn't really in a state to call anyone. Layla was there because we were together when I started feeling ill." Sora explained, not wanting any misunderstanding. "And, yeah, I'm sure Layla-san will keep her promise. She always does. Actually, I'd love to see it, too."

Rosetta seemed reassured by Sora's words and simple smile and left so she could have some rest. Right after, someone knocked at the door. Sora's heart started racing but it was Ken this time, all worried after last night but not only because of her fever. She let him in and they sat in the kitchen.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. You worried me a lot last night. I think it's the first time I see you sick."

"I'm sorry. Everyone worried because of me. But really I'm fine, now."

Ken was hesitating. He wanted to speak about their latter discussion but he was afraid of what could come out. Things seemed already pretty bad for him. "You know...what you said last about the person you were in love with..."

"In love? I never said that. How could...Why did you...I...I was sick, that doesn't count! Don't say it loud! Please don't." _If Layla-san heard it, she would...she would. How would she react? _

She still hasn't accepted it, thought Ken. _But why would she think that? Maybe Leon is in love with someone else? Maybe, there's still a chance for me._ "I'm sorry, Sora. I don't want to upset you. Actually, I want to say something I should have said long time ago. However things go for you and that person, I will always l..."

"How is our summer patient?" Sarah didn't mind to knock as always. "Oh, Ken, already here. _Again_. What a lucky girl. Aren't you happy, Sora, for being surrounded by so much people who love you?" She winked at Ken as she finished her sentence.

Just Layla would be enough, Sora wanted to retort, who was totally oblivious of Sarah's intent, but she wouldn't say something that rude. She didn't understand why she would think like that. Of course, she was happy to be with her friends. But for now, she really needed Layla's presence. And she had to get rid of them before any other nonsense talk about love. She did not want anyone to be there when Layla came back. But before, she had to promise to go to a picnic the next day to celebrate Independence Day. Well, it was just another way for Sarah to reunite the troupe and drink.

In the meantime, Sora thought about her feelings for Layla. She knew she was clinging too much to her. Even more know, despite the fact she could see her every day. _But she will go back soon to New-Work and I don't know when I will see her again._ It was a complex situation. She wanted to enjoy the time she had with Layla but could not stop thinking of her departure, which made her really sad. She wanted them to be together forever. It was not normal to feel that way about a friend, who was a woman above all. _Was she really in love?_ But Layla had her life in New-York. A life where she did not have a place. _But Macquarie did_. Sora despised herself for having those thoughts about Layla's ancient maid. But she could not help it. Not only she was lucky to live with her but she was also standing on the same scene. Something that would never happen to Sora. She did not understand why but felt threatened by Macquarie's presence in Layla's life.

"Sora." The Japanese girl was lost on her thoughts and did not hear Layla knocking the door. The blonde woman had a worried face as she sat in front of the girl. "You hadn't any fever when I left you this morning. So what is it now? Oh, I brought you some croissants. Did you eat?"

"No, I didn't. Thanks." She was embarrassed for wandering when Layla has arrived. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." She stared at the woman and could not retain a gleeful smile. How could just seeing her could put her in such high spirits? Her cheeks became red while memories from yesterday came in her mind, when Layla had to change her clothes. Then an image of Layla's body made her own body feel warm. Why couldn't she forget that incident?

"Are you thinking about last night? Is that why your face is all red? You shouldn't worry about that. I'm sure you would do the same for me despite the embarrassment it was. So let's forget about it." She finished her sentence without looking at the girl. She remembered too well the view of Sora's naked chest and still had a hard time thinking about anything else.

"I'm sorry, Layla-san." She could not tell her the truth about yesterday's incident in Layla's house but still wanted to apologize.

"For what?" The American woman was lost and did not understand the meaning nor the necessity of Sora's apologies while she was the one with perverted thoughts.

She needed to find a distraction or she might tell the truth. "Ah! I think Rosetta is waiting for your opinion on her new figure. Let's go!" She grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her out of the room without waiting for her consent. It was only then that she noticed Layla's clothes. White fit skimmer pants and pork chop pockets with a tiny brown belt and a red short-sleeved top. Relaxed, but still classy.

They were now inside the gymnasium. It was the middle of the morning so it was already crowded. And of course, everyone stopped their trainings at the sight of Layla. That's why she would rather look at Rosetta's new movement at home, but Sora's little fever changed her plans. She sighed when some performers dared to approach her. Was it because they were news for most of them? Or because of the holiday? No, it was because of Sora's way of leading. The new people must think Layla was as accessible as her. It was not that she hated people, but she clearly did not like too much proximity with people she did not even know. They weren't family, nor friends neither an audience. And she was not Sora. An all smiles' stage was not her goal. It was Sora's dream. She only cared about the actual Kaleido Star, she was a part of her dreams. The other part was in Broadway now. She was not sure if judging Rosetta was a good idea. At the present time, she was a spectator concerning the Kaleido Stage.

Sora felt Layla had been tense since they entered in the training room. She had to do something otherwise she could start to show her irritation to the newcomers, who were not aware of it. She liked her even when she was harsh but the others might not take it as well she did. She grabbed the woman's hand to calm her down and took her responsibility as a leader. "Please everyone, we're just passing. Give us some privacy."

The members of the troupe were surprised. Sora did not show any anger or annoyance, but it was the first time she tried to keep distance from them. Even when they were not serious in their training, she always managed to motivate them in her own way. All she had to do was work harder with a smile that did not seem forced at all and be an example for them.

"I think you scared them." It was Rosetta who now was laughing hard.

"But...that wasn't my intention. I don't understand, I thought I could be as bossy as you. Guess that's not my thing." She scratched her head and seemed in deep thoughts for a moment. "Maybe I should apologize?"

"Are you kidding me?" Now Layla was pissed off. "You did nothing that should earn apologies. Listen, I don't want to criticize the way you lead the Kaleido Stage, but… Can't you be more... I don't know..."

"Bitchy?" Sora proposed with a smirk.

Layla sighed and she shrugged her shoulders as if there was nothing she could do about it. She remembered their differences, which were the reason their partnership worked so well in the past. That and the passion only that girl was able to make burn in her heart.

"Why don't you show us your moves, Rosetta?" The American said, ignoring all the whispers. She sat on a chair followed by Sora, ready to judge Rosetta.

Sensing the importance of the moment, everyone stopped moving, while Rosetta prepared herself for her little spectacle. However, she had hoped that less people had been there. Layla kept a straight face while Sora encouraged her.

The maneuver was simple at first sight. Rosetta started with her diabolo but step by step the diabolo was thrown higher and higher. Then Marion and Jonathan threw another diabolo at her, so it became a three diabolo shuffle. After a few more accelerations, the three diabolos where thrown in the air while Rosetta climbed on a trapeze and balanced until the other one was making an illusion. One could say she walked on the air thanks to the diabolos. The most stupendous part was when each diabolo she touched with her feet was thrown above her shoulder before she caught them and taking the other trapeze with her feet.

Silence filled the room for an instant before cheering replaced it.

"That's not something I could do, even with a shoulder at one hundred percent of its capacity. And I'm not talking about her diabolo technique. She was almost floating in the air with no opposite force to maintain her. You have to be quick and accurate in your movements to succeed in that." Layla did not stop her compliments, to Rosetta's pleasure.

Sora seemed to wait for something before giving her opinion, and it came.

"But, the end could be more surprising. And since you're using three diabolos why not use three trapezes? Above all, I don't see how you can insert the maneuver in a play and please the audience. It might be a little too complicate." Of course Layla could not be entirely satisfied just by the technique. She first was an artist.

"I think I know how to use it. It could be useful for Mulan during the battle part. I could do the same without the diabolo part." Sora said while playing with Jonathan with the diabolos.

The newcomers were lost by the conversation and Rosetta as well. "Without the diabolos? How?"

"I'll talk about it with Mia. But Layla is right. We need a third trapeze." She then showed a big smile to the redhead girl. "But I'm really impressed by your improvements. The day we'll be able to perform as true partners is not too far away."

"Sora!" Rosetta jumped on the Japanese showing her happiness.

Even Layla could not help the little smirk on her face. "Hum...At least we have someone able to win the next circus contest."

"Yep. Count on me!"

"I see. Everyone's against me. Maybe I should found someone else for the legendary maneuver." She crossed her arms to show her fake displeasure and Rosetta fell for it.

"What! No! You can't! You promised me!"

Everyone laughed loudly at Rosetta's overreaction. When she got the joke she joined and laughed. Layla took advantage of the gleeful moment to take Sora apart, outside the trapezes room. She seemed to hesitate before talking. "I'm sorry, Sora, but I have to go. The way I quit Macquarie's house yesterday wasn't polite. I need to apologize properly."

"You're leaving? For how long?" She tried to hide her disappointment but it was hard. Yet, she understood why Layla had to go. She caught the woman's top as a way to retain her even if she knew it was hopeless.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. I swear." She grabbed the girl's hand to free herself and left after placing a kiss on her forehead. "Wait for me."

"I wouldn't have to if you stayed." Sora spoke for herself. She leaned on the wall and let herself fall as if she lost all of her strength when Layla left her. She didn't want to say it and yet she perfectly knew the true nature of her feelings. But if she admitted them, everything would change between them. As if it wasn't already hard to look at Layla in the eyes without having those dirty thoughts. Maybe if she hadn't seen in her room that day, she could still see her as a friend. That's what she wanted to believe at least. But now she could not think of anything else. And Layla's gentleness didn't help her. She knew it was absurd but sometimes she could swear she saw something more in the woman's eyes. Something more than friendship, at least.

Meanwhile, at the Smith's, the atmosphere was convivial. Mrs. Smith and Macquarie were enjoying Layla's company. The latter more than anyone. And Layla did everything to be a pleasant guest almost forgetting the sad face of Sora when she left her. Now she was explaining the reason of her departure.

"So how is your friend now?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"She's fine, more cheerful than ever." Layla answered with a delighted smile on her face that Macquarie did not miss.

"So it wasn't that serious. Maybe it wasn't necessary to go at her place, don't you think?"

Layla knew she might have overreacted but even if it was nothing, she needed to see Sora. She did not know why nor how to express it with words. "I..I just..."

"You can't neglect a fever. Layla was right to check on her friend. You would do the same if Layla was ill, wouldn't you?" Macquarie's mother knew how to handle her daughter's jealousy. But she also believed in the importance of Sora in Layla's recent changes. And it was a blessing to see the woman she almost considered a second daughter expressing her happiness without restraining herself, she hadn't done that since her mother's death.

"I guess so." Macquarie agreed reluctantly.

"Well, it was a pleasure to have you here, Layla. I hope to see you again before your return to New-York."

"I can't make a promise but I enjoyed the lunch much more than in any of New-Work's restaurants."

Mrs. Smith showed her surprise to the compliment. It really wasn't Layla's habit to praise anyone so sincerely. When she left the table to wash the dishes, Layla stood up by politeness and followed Macquarie to the living room. They sat on the couch in order to discuss a matter which annoyed the former maid more and more since they came back at Cape Mery.

"I'm happy to know that Sora feels better but was your presence really that useful, when she has all those people ready to help her?"

The other woman sighed. She seemed to sigh a lot lately. In the past, a simple look would leave her in peace but she could not behave like that again. Not with Macquarie at least. "Wouldn't it be simpler if you just told me what really is in your mind?"

The ancient maid decided to go straight to the point then. "Are you...are you in love with Sora?"

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"Are you denying it?" Deep down, Macquarie hoped she was wrong but all the signs were there, and she could not ignore them.

"O..Of course. I do not have that kind of feelings for Sora or anyone else." She quickly stood up looking at the entrance door. "I think I better leave now before I said something harsh. Tell your mom I had to go." And she left the house with no other words.

"Why leaving if it's not true?" Macquarie hid her face and the tears that started to fall. "Why choosing her instead of me? I was always there for you."

Without noticing it, her steps led her to the front of Sora's door. She had a second thought and was ready to leave when the door was open by Sora.

"Layla-san?" The girl seemed as surprised as her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I don't know. I don't even know why I opened the door. I felt like someone was calling me." Sora tried to explain. "Huh. You're not coming in?"

Layla stayed outside the room without moving a muscle as if she was paralyzed. "No. Do you mind a walk?" She did not want to stay in a closed room with the girl, yet she did want to be with her at the same time.

"Sure. How about the beach?" The lilac-haired girl proposed with enthusiasm. She was happy to have a walk with the blonde woman. _It's almost like a date. What are you thinking Sora? That's not a date at all. You have to be a couple for that and...and..._

"Sora!"

"Sorry, I was..."

"...again lost in your thoughts. That's fine. Shall we go then?"

For the answer, Sora grabbed her arm and stayed close to her, and they walked like that until the beach. Layla tried to act as if Sora's touch did not make her feel anything but it was just an act. Macquarie's words did take long before haunting her. _'Are you in love with Sora?' I don't know._

"We arrived, Layla-san." The Japanese girl was more than excited as she quit her shoes and dipped in the sea. "Come, the temperature is good."

Layla sat on the sand and shouted towards the girl. "I'll pass. It's like your fever never happened." Sora grinned in high spirits and played with the water. She could look at this smile all day without being tired of it. Even for life.

The girl threw herself in front of Layla. "We're lucky to have the beach for ourselves if we're in summer. I guess it's too soon to swim and too dangerous to get a tan at this hour."

"Probably."

Then, Sora stood up and looked at Layla with a mysterious smirk on her face. The American woman did not get the reason of her sudden movement. "Touch!" And she started to run.

"Huh?" She was totally lost.

"It's your turn to catch me." The Japanese girl yelled a little farther.

"I'm too old for this!" Yet she started to follow the girl, closing up their distance, step by step. But every time she was about to catch her, Sora would speed as if her life was in danger. And despite the woman's frustration, she was laughing at loud. "Since when did she become that fast? I can't catch her like that." She stopped to take a breath. Then she suddenly fell on the sand.

"Layla-san! Oh my god, it's my fault. I killed Layla-san!" The girl was too in panic to notice Layla's smirk beyond her death.

"Touch!" Layla grabbed her arm, proud of the effect.

"Whaaa...No that's not fair!"

"You're the one who started the game with no warning. And I really was out of breath. I biked at work every day and yet I couldn't catch you."

"But you managed to catch me. Now you have to try to escape. And I won't fall for the same trick a second time." She sat on the woman, putting each of her legs in a side of her waist to prevent her from escaping her. Then, she crossed her arms as a way to defy the woman.

"Hmpf. You might be faster but I'm still stronger than you."

"Words. I'm waiting for aaaahh."

Layla rolled them with such facility that it surprised her. The blonde woman was now on the top between Sora's legs. It did not take them too long to realize their positions. But none of them dare to move. Looking at each other in the eyes, they could hear the other's heartbeats running faster and the heavy breathing. Layla's hand started to caress Sora's face. The Japanese girl swallowed, waiting for the blonde's action. Her fingers lingered on her lips. '_Are you in love with Sora?' _She took the final step with a light kiss. Tender and shy at first. Then Sora's hands pressed against her back encourage her to deepen the kiss. Layla captured her lips with desire and lick them slowly with her tongue, pleading for an entrance the girl gave her without thinking twice. All the shyness disappeared, replaced by hunger for each other. But that wasn't enough. Layla left her lips for her neck, sucking, biting. The Japanese girl responded with sounds of pleasure, arching and totally surrendering herself to the blonde woman's touches and kisses. Never in her life had she felt like that. A hot fire was burning inside her. The strange sensation she felt when seeing Layla's naked back resurfaced.

"Oh my..."

A call from reality. Layla stopped what she was doing. It was like Sora's moan woke up her from her dream. It must be a dream. She could not have done something like that.

"Layla-san? Why did you..."

Layla did not let her finished. She was about to stand up realizing her behavior. But Sora was quicker.

"Don't!" almost cried Sora as she prevented the American woman to stand up with her weight, both of her hands behind her neck. "You're not fair. Are you intending to leave me after that? When I understood my feelings, I was lost 'cause I didn't know if it was ok to feel that way about a woman. But what I feared the most was that you would be disgusted by me." Sora made a pause and released -a little- Layla from her weight without changing her position. "Wondering what I would do if you met someone that made you fall in love? I knew I had no right to be that selfish but that's how I felt, that how I still feel. And after that kiss, I'm more than sure that I don't want someone to take you away from me." The Japanese girl finished her speech with a more firmness. She didn't have any doubts now. It was like this kiss erased all of them, one by one. The way Layla kissed her and touched her ended all of her fears. Why Layla didn't feel the same?

Layla raised up Sora's chin with her right hand to look her in the eyes, unsure about what to say. Things weren't that simple. It wasn't just about them. She had some responsibility with her family and Sora had a job in the Kaleido Stage that was not compatible with such relationship. And yet, knowing the girl shared her feelings made her happy. She took Sora's hands away from her neck and stood up. The girl did the same waiting for her reaction.

The American woman sighed again and seemed to hesitate before speaking."Sora. Do you understand the complications that come by having a relationship with a woman when you're a popular artist?"

"I just wanna be with you, whatever the consequences."

"Even if that meant losing the Kaleido Stage?" Layla asked skeptically.. She knew Sora's naivety could mislead her from reality sometimes.

"Why would I have to lose it?" She didn't understand. "Nothing changed for Sarah and Kalos after they became a couple."

"We're not them. Firstly you're the Kaleido Star, with shows mostly aiming a familial audience. Then, we're two girls and I'm sure even in Japan a lesbian couple isn't very welcome in the family. Eventually, the press will exaggerate everything like they always do with celebrities. Sometimes they'll even invent stories that could be harmful. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Layla warned her.

Sora had to admit she didn't think of those issues about a gay relationship. She was just afraid of Layla not sharing the same love. "Maybe, they won't care. I mean the public likes us. Perhaps they'll be glad for us."

"You didn't think about it, did you?"

Reluctantly, the Japanese girl could only acquiesce to the woman statement.

"Then, you should. And so do I. Because even if we are prudent, one day or another the truth will come out. And I doubt an Angel maneuver would be enough to stop the conflict that might happen." Layla added sarcastically.

"But.."

"Don't...Don't say a word. Even if you are so sure, I need some time." She approached to the girl and let a light kiss on her forehead. "I don't think I'll see you tomorrow."

Sora watched Layla leaving the beach without looking back before shouting. "I'll be waiting for you for as long as it takes!" The woman turned back with a little smile, and then left for good, leaving Sora alone on the beach. "But don't make me wait too long." She whispered to herself as she touched the mark Layla left on her neck. The only proof left of their shared desire.


	4. Endurance

Disclaimer : All the characters belongs to Jun'ichi Sato and Gonzo.

Chapter checked by Emyon (Beta reader)

* * *

After leaving Sora, Layla returned home quickly, staying in bed to think of all the implications. She didn't notice the sunset announcing the end of the day. Her father came back a few times after. Dinner started as usual, as they discussed unimportant matters, just trying to catch up the time they wouldn't have in New-York. The American woman didn't let out any sign of her trouble. That was the last thing she could tell her father. She didn't even want to talk about it with him.

At the moment, he was busy talking on the phone about the Hamilton's party with some important coworkers and investors. She almost forgot. She would have to tolerate women talking about the happiness of being married to business men –that they barely saw–, having child –they barely raised– without working. Layla was not someone to judge people's choices, so she didn't care about what they were thinking about her life's choices. Now that she thought about it, Sora was the same way. No, she was more of a crazy girl who wasn't afraid to live her dreams and choose her own path. She was fond of this side of Sora more than anything else, but life wasn't a stage. Some choices had real consequences.

She sighed again and entered in her room, almost falling in her bed, when her phone rang. It was Cathy, probably having a new idea for the next show. That would be a good distraction, she thought. She sat on her bed and answered the call.

"Hi, Cathy." She tried to not sound troubled on the phone.

"Heeellloooo! I assumed a few days in Cape Mery would have given you more energy. Is Sora with you? Tell her hiiii!" The redhead woman was in high spirits as always and even a phone couldn't hide it.

"No she's not here. It is night here, but I'll tell her when I see her. Is there any reason for your call?" She needed to get away from the Sora topic before Cathy found out that something happened. She didn't know how but that woman had some type of superpower to sense this kind of things.

"I know it's night, but isn't that the best time of day for couple's activities?"

"Couple? What- Why are you saying that?" It seemed that her superpowers could work from a long distance.

"Guess I'm right. So who took the first step? I was afraid none of you would be able to make a move before someone else came in the middle."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Nothing happened!" She already knew she had been defeated but she wouldn't admit it that easily.

"Maybe I should call Sora, then. I'm sure she'll be more obedient." In fact, Cathy was really curious to know what actually happened, even though playing with Layla's reactions was funny as hell.

"Fine. You won." Layla let herself fall on her bed. That really wasn't her day. But she didn't know how or where to start. Everything happened so fast. At least that was what she wanted to believe.

"So?" The redhead woman was a little impatient.

On the contrary, Layla intended to pretend the whole thing had been an accident with no effects whatsoever, but now that she had to explain it, she couldn't lie anymore. "I kissed her. I can't explain it. I didn't plan anything, it just happened."

"Please Layla, don't tell me you backed off like a coward. That's really not like you. Poor Sora…" She suspected something like that would happen, but she had hoped Layla would be less rigid on that situation. She presumed love would change her more than her last bike trip.

On the other side of the phone Layla was reflecting on Cathy's words. Of course from an outsider's point of view, it might seem cowardly, but she needed some time. You don't enter in any kind of relationship just because some physical attraction. Was she in love with Sora? Again those words… "How can you tell you're in love someone?"

"Oh my! Layla, do you really think you would ask that if it wasn't already the case?"

Yeah, she already knew it but that wasn't the real problem. So she tried something else. "It could ruin her career."

"Shouldn't that be Sora's choice?" Cathy objected, knowing it was just another excuse.

"I would let her make that choice if she wasn't living in some fantasy world where everyone is happy as long as she also is." Layla's replied sarcastically. She didn't like it. Her old self was resurfacing. She thought she was ready to open herself more to others, but could she start a relationship without upsetting her? Sora still had an ideal image of her. How would she react in front of jealousy? And maybe selfishness?

"Well it's Sora. You can't expect her to think the worst about people. And maybe she's right, have you considered that?"

You cannot be sure of that, she thought. But that wasn't a reason to not take a risk, Layla knew it. She would willingly take that risk, with no second thoughts, if it was her career. But she couldn't put Sora's career at risk. She wanted to protect the Japanese girl from her own kindness and naivety. But a part of her also wanted to believe in Sora's positive mind.

"Let her decide for herself, for God's sake!" Sometimes, just sometimes, Layla listened to Cathy's advice. Of course it only worked with personal matters. No one could give advice to Layla Hamilton concerning her work. And she did try. A lot. With no results.

What was it? What was the reason for her fear? The blonde woman stayed pensive awhile before speaking again. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll let her decide." She wasn't sure it was the best thing to do for Sora's sake, but she had to admit that the feelings she had for the Japanese girl were strong -she couldn't say the L word yet. And she wasn't immune to Sora's words, which she still remembered perfectly.

"Good. I know it's not like you, but let me know how that goes?"

"I can't promise I will. Good night, Cathy."

"Good night to you too, sweet dreams." Then she hung up.

Memories of their last kiss appeared again in her mind. "She said it on purpose!" She sighed with her right arm on her forehead. This night would probably be long.

* * *

The next day, a lot of people were gathering in Cape Mery's park to celebrate the Independence Day, and a marathon was organized after the Mayor's speech. Sora and her friends gathered almost at the end of the park, between some trees that formed a semi-circle around them and provided enough shadows so they could enjoy the day without worrying about the sunrays and too much heat. A picnic table cloth was put in the middle of everyone. Sandwiches were made by Sarah with Marion's help. Rosetta and Sora were in charge of drinks and Vince and Jy Sung carried everything from the dorms. Apparently, Ken was somewhere else in the park with his family. They decided to greet them later. At the moment, they were arguing about participating or not in the marathon.

"I'm not sure Rosetta. Kalos would be mad if something happened." Sarah was glad that everyone wanted to have fun that day and forget about work but there was a risk when you ran with no preparation.

"Yeah, she's right. Even if it's just for fun. No one wants you to be hurt, little bird." The Korean boy used his right hand to put his bangs out of his face. He liked his bangs since they were a part of his charm. Girls always fell for it, but sometimes they were a pain. He didn't forget to wink at the redhead girl as always. And as always Rosetta's answer was to come closer to Sora.

"Isn't she too young for you?" The black man whispered in his friend's ear.

"She'll grow up. Seduction is an arduous and long work. But the girl has to know you're interested first. Or I'll be as pathetic as Ken, pinning for a girl who only sees him as a friend." It wasn't his intention to jibe at Ken's behavior but he couldn't approve his useless moves either. Sora might be oblivious but that's why you have to be more persistent. Even if you had to pass for a punchy guy. Jy Sung was sure that the lilac-haired girl was more about actions than words.

Even Vince could only agree. _Sorry Ken, can't defend you on that._ "Maybe we could help him about Sora?"

"How? She doesn't even know what he feels. We can't say in his place."

"Well, I was thinking about an opportunity. That way he'll be forced to declare his love. You know, like trapping them in a close place." The black man suggested. He just had the idea but it might work with a little luck. How could Ken fail?

"What's with all the whispering?" Marion asked, a little suspicious.

"Nothing. Nothing. We were just talking about a friend of ours, unable to tell the girl he's in love with his real feelings." The Asian boy thought it's was a good way to have Sora's opinion on the matter without betraying their friends' trust.

"Oh!" All the girls except Sora knew who it was.

Unaware of the truth, Sora decided to join the conversation. "Poor boy. And she doesn't know anything?"

"Nope." Vince was hesitating. What if Sora understood everything by the end? Then he thought that might not be a bad thing for Ken. At least she would know how he feels. "What would you do in his place?"

"Hmm. It's a difficult situation if we're not sure about her feelings." Thinking about this boy's situation made her consider her own. What if Layla hadn't kissed her that day? Would she dare taking the first step, with the risk of ruining their friendship? She was happy things went the other way. Now, all she had to do was wait for Layla. Well, she wouldn't wait for too long. She was ready to act if she had to. Yeah, acting was better. "He must tell her, I guess."

"Really? What if she doesn't feel the same? They're working together. Things would be awkward between them." Jy Sung was aware of Ken's fear about losing his relationship with Sora, and if he could win some information to ease it, that might help.

Next to Sora, Rosetta had some difficulties not to laugh about the whole situation. Marion and Sarah on the other hand didn't care and were almost rolling over themselves on the ground. "What's so fun about it?" The Japanese girl asked still unaware. Getting no reply except more laughs, she turned around to the two boys. "Whatever. If he loves her, he must tell her. How is she supposed to know otherwise?"

"Yeah, we agree with you on that. But what's about you Sora, do you love someone?"

Suddenly all the laughs stopped. Everyone was holding their breath. Depending on Sora's answer, Ken's chances would increase or decrease.

And Sora didn't hesitate one second before giving her answer. "I am."

"What!" To say that they were all shocked by Sora's revelation was an understatement. They all believed that she was too focused on her work to be interested in love.

Sora, on the contrary, was a little amused by her friends' reactions. She herself still didn't know what was happening with her and Layla, but it felt so natural. Now that she understood she was in love with the blond woman, everything was clear, everything was beautiful, everything made her happy. All of her face was saying that she was in love. Now that they knew the truth, all of them could see it. How could they have missed it? They all looked at each other, searching for an answer, but no one had one.

Vince was the first to speak. "Hem, could we know his name?"

"He? But it's a..." She didn't finish her sentence. Layla's warning hit her abruptly. She couldn't tell who it was anyway or Layla would be mad. "It's a secret!"

"Come on, Sora! You said too much." Sarah pleaded.

"You're right. I already told you too much." She stood up seeking for a way out. "Rosetta, let's go. Maybe running is a good idea." She didn't wait for the Belgian girl to move and was already far away.

"Catch her!" Sarah ordered to the two boys.

"Roger!"

"Sora run!" Marion encouraged her while Rosetta was following her.

"Heh! You're not supposed to be in her side." Sarah objected.

"But we can't force Sora to tell us who she loves, if she doesn't want to."

"Marion, Marion. You'll be twelve this year, right?" The girl confirmed with the head. "You don't understand the satisfaction of teasing your friends about love." Seeing that Marion still wasn't convinced, the English woman added. "And how am I supposed to tease her if I don't know who she loves?"

"If you say so." She didn't see the point on arguing with the woman's logic.

* * *

Not too far away, in another location in the park, the Robbins were enjoying the marathon run.

"Isn't it Sora with the runners?" M. Robbins asked, not sure if he should trust his eyes.

"What! But you're right, it's her and Rosetta! And Vince and Jy Sung are following them too." Ken was lost. No one told him they intended to participate in the marathon. It wasn't a good idea. One of them might end hurt. Sora might be hurt. He didn't train her for a marathon. Ken wanted to stop the girl but his mother stopped him first.

"What do you think you're going to do? Following them until your heart breaks?" Mrs. Robbins was aware of her son's love for Sora but she couldn't let him do something that stupid. "She'll be fine. I'm sure they're just having some fun. I don't think they're serious about the run."

"Your mother's right. Sit down Ken."

It was more an order than a suggestion. And the American boy knew he couldn't catch them before collapsing. He let himself fall on the table cloth hopelessly.

"Talking about Sora..." His mother started. "...how are things between you?"

"Hmm, I think I'll just stay in friend zone."

"What! Why? Do you not love her anymore?" His mother was surprised. She had always believed that one day or another, Sora would become her daughter-in-law. Half of the job was done since they were friends with the Naegino. Why was her son giving up?

"That's not the problem. I still love her. But she doesn't feel the same." Ken refused to look his family in the eyes. It was hard enough to be rejected without trying to do something. He didn't want to see the pity in his parent's eyes.

"Oh my, she rejected you. But when did you..."

"I didn't." Ken interrupted his sister Lucy. "She kind of told me that she was in love with someone else."

"I'm not sure I understand. What 'kind of' is supposed to mean?" M. Robbins was as lost as his wife.

"Well. She didn't actually say it. I think she was afraid of saying it. But it's true. She is in love with someone. Someone that is not me. That's all I know."

"So you never told her? Is that right?" Ken nodded to his father. "Then, the battle just started!"

"Huh!" Now Ken was lost. "What battle?"

"The one for love, of course!" His father replied.

"Yeah, well said dad. Love is a battlefield."

"But why fighting if she loves someone else?" The honey haired boy didn't want to sound pessimistic but his chances were more than low.

"And how did you think I won over you mom? She was engaged with another guy but I showed her she was making a mistake. You can thank me for insisting. You and Lucy wouldn't be here otherwise. Hahahaouch!"

Mrs. Robbins just pinched her husband to show her displeasure. "You could avoid the last part!" She then faced her son. "But your father is right. Sora's not married. If you really think she's the girl for you, you should fight for her. But first you have to tell her about your feelings."

Ken wasn't sure if his mother's words were an advice or an order but they gave him some strength. After all, Sora wasn't yet in a couple. Leon was still in France until Saturday. That left him one day to act. Today was the day. No place for failure this time. "You're right. I'm gonna tell her I love her. I'm gonna tell her that I'm serious, then maybe, maybe..."

"Now?" His sister asked with a hopeful face.

"Huh! Now may be too soon. And she's running, remember? I might bother her even if I manage to find her."

"Find who?"

The Robbins turned around an unexpected guest. Out of nowhere, Sora appeared with her usual smile, waiting to be invited.

"Sora! Hi! Sit there. Ken, make some place for her!"

If Mrs. Robbins was in panic, it was nothing in comparison with Ken. His dad winked at him thinking it would encourage him, but it was quite the opposite. Lucy, on the other hand, was excited by the situation. This time her brother couldn't escape. He had to tell her.

Unconscious of her hosts' state, Sora sat between Lucy and Ken, and picked up a sandwich. "Can I? Sarah's ones didn't seem edible. How can you fail in making sandwiches? Haha"

"Of course, you don't need to ask. You're part of the family, aren't you?" Mrs. Robbins refused to see anyone else other than Sora as her daughter-in-law.

"Sure." For Sora all of her friends were like a family. She picked another sandwich. Escaping the two guys was exhausting. But they were now in a worse state than her. Rosetta on the other hand was still running. She would have to return to where Sarah and Marion were, sooner or later, but at the moment she wanted to enjoy the Robbins' company. "Are you ok, Ken?"

"What! Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine. What about you Sora?" The twenty-one year old boy didn't know how to stay calm when the object of his affection was sitting a few inches away. How was he supposed to tell her?

"It couldn't be better!" The Japanese girl had a happy expression that didn't let any doubt about her statement.

"Oh. Did you have some news about Leon?"

"Leon? Why? Did something happen to him?" Sora was now worried.

"No! Absolutely not! It's just..." Ken was searching for an excuse but couldn't think of anything.

So it's that Leon guy. Maybe she was confused because of their partnership, thought Mr. Robbins. They wouldn't be the first nor the last artistic pair to confuse a good partnership with love.

Reassured about the French man, Sora picked up another sandwich, wanting to ask something to Ken's mother. "Did my parents call you about their future trip?"

"Oh yeah. They'll stay at our place as usual. We're really glad to see them again. And the little Yume. Apparently she's walking now."

"Yeah, I can't wait to teach her some gymnastic move." The image of Yume doing the tree made Sora laugh so hard that she almost choked. "Sorry." She drank some water offered by Mrs. Robbins. "Thanks." Now that her parents called the Robbins, their trip was more than certain. It would be the best opportunity to present Layla to her family. Speaking of her, Sora was fighting hard to not come at her place. She knew she had agreed on waiting, but time was going too slowly. She wanted to see her, right now.

Her hosts didn't miss her sudden sadness. "Is everything all right, Sora?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired." Tired of waiting, she wanted to add, but it would lead to another question that she didn't want to answer. "The sandwiches were delicious, Mrs. Robbins. Can I pick some for Rosetta?"

"Of course. But are you already leaving?"

"Yeah. The marathon ended, Rosetta might be searching for me." She got up, followed by a determined Ken. "Ken?"

"I'll come with you. There is something I want to tell you."

The American boy seemed so serious at this moment that Sora didn't know what to say. "Hmm. Ok, let's go then." She excused herself from the Robbins before heading to her previous locations with Ken.

The awkwardness during their walk was soon replaced by some heaviness in the air that Sora couldn't explain, but she could sense it. It's like the boy would explode in a second or another. It was just a matter of time. "Ken? You said you had something to tell me?"

"Yes. I do."

"So?" They were about to reach their destination. They were almost in front of the trees hiding their locations. The others could probably see them. Seeing how Ken was struggling, she stopped walking, so at least the others could not hear them.

Gathering all his courage, Ken decided to be straight to the point this time. "Sora, I love you. I know you love someone else but I wanted you to know that whatever happens with this person my feelings for you won't change. I'll be waiting, always." Finally, he said it. He was kind of proud of himself. Looking for the girl's reaction, he could see the surprise on her face. As he thought, she was only thinking of him of her friend. "Sora?" She wasn't responding at all, almost petrified. He could hear some whispers coming from behind. Well, he didn't say something the others didn't already know.

"It was you..."

"What?" He was confused.

"They were talking about you from the start."

"Ooops. We're busted!" It was Jy Sung and Vince. Rosetta, Marion and Sarah followed not so long after. "Sorry, bro'. We wanted to test the temperature so we asked her some questions without saying your name. But now that you declared your love, even Sora could do the equation.

"I see." Ken wasn't happy with the audience but he was more worried with Sora. She was still looking at him as if he announced the end of the world. Why couldn't she look at him as a man she could love?

"Sora? I think Ken is waiting for an answer. Anything else other than silence would be nice." Sarah quickly understood, by the Japanese girl's shocked state, that Ken's feelings weren't shared. She put her hand on the girl's shoulders to shake her a little.

She had to say something. She couldn't leave him waiting for nothing. But what could she say? "I-I'm sorry, but you're a friend, Ken. The best friend a girl could dream of, but only a friend." Even if she forced herself, she couldn't see him as a lover, not even a potential one.

"Oh, the F word. Two years for that. Pitiful. Ouch!" The Korean boy held his stomach after receiving a physical warning from Sarah.

"Two years?" She couldn't believe she didn't see anything in two years. Because of her, Ken suffered during two years and it would last some time yet before he could pass to someone else. "Why now?"

"That's right, why now? Where did you find the motivation?" Vince was also curious. Until then, Ken had always been content with his friend status.

"Maybe he also found out that Sora was in love with someone?" Marion suggested.

Everyone passed from Sora to Ken waiting for a confirmation.

"Yeah. I thought it was my last chance."

Sora placed a hand over her mouth, realizing how Ken learned the truth about her feelings. How could she have been so insensitive to him? "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." She moved back from some steps before running out for good.

"Sora!" Rosetta shouted, but it was too late.

"But what about Sora's loved one?" Vince asked.

"One thing at a time. It's better to leave her alone. She needs some time." Sarah advised.

"Can I say all of it is pitiful now?"

"Don't listen to him. You did the only thing you could do."

Vince taped on his shoulder to show his concern, but Ken was more concerned about Sora. He should have known she would be upset. "No, he's right. I made her cry. I thought that even if I could not be anything more than a friend, then at least I would never make her sad. But even with that I failed." He also left his friends, not really in a mood to hear another remark from Jy Sung.

"Well, in Korea, nationals' days are usually more joyful. I won't forget this one."

Vince and the girls could only agree on that. The next days would be awkward. And with the vacationers returning Saturday, more trouble would come.

* * *

In the hotel lobby of one of the Hamilton Group Foundation the atmosphere was warm for a business party. The best employees and managers were gathered with the investors. Most of them came with their wives or husbands for business purposes. The perfect image of stability. It was in that day that some of them would be promoted. It was rare for a single person to be chosen. They had to work harder than the others. Even more if it was a woman. The managers were always afraid of the consequences of a pregnancy. Of course, they never said it out loud.

It was almost the end of the afternoon, and after fulfilling her duty by speaking to some investors' wives, Layla sat on the hotel bar to meditate on her situation. She had planned to speak to Sora on the night after the dinner. She couldn't avoid her father on that. Since he was a widower, he counted on his daughter to escort him. Anyway, she wasn't in hurry to see the girl. No… That wasn't true. She wanted to see her again from the moment she left her, but she didn't know how things would be after that kiss. The Japanese girl clearly wanted to be in a relationship. A relationship that could be a problem for both of them, but mostly for Sora. And yet, a part of her wanted it too. It wasn't the wise thing to do. One day someone would find out, and they would have to come back to reality. Just like in her last dream where Kalos blamed her for ruining Sora's career. Maybe Fool could foretell them how all of this would end. No, she already knew what she wanted. She wanted to...

"Hey Layla. It's been a long time! May I sit?" A handsome tall man with brown hair and a light beard sat next to her. Some would say he was near his thirties but no more as his beard could be misleading.

Layla looked at him intensely before answering. "Shouldn't you be speaking with the investors? I thought you wanted to supersede my father, Archibald."

The said Archibald Spencer grinned a little and threw a glance towards Mr. Hamilton and his investors. "I'm not married, I'm not forty. Even your father's support is not enough for them. Those old men only trust dinosaurs like them." He laughed at his own joke and turned to his neighbor. "But maybe if I married the Hamilton's daughter, they would take me more seriously."

The blond woman didn't reply immediately. It wasn't the first time he proposed to her as if it was a simple formality for his business purpose. "Why don't you marry someone you love and wait to be forty? If it was me, I wouldn't let you run the Group either. You do not seem serious at all!"

"I have results."

"You're not the only one."

"I don't want to wait ten years. I'm ready now. Why wait? I know I'm better than anyone else for the job."

When he spoke like that, he reminded her of Sora. Just a little. Actually, they weren't the same at all. He never seemed serious in his job and yet, at the end of the day, everything was perfectly done. He never cared for others. A free man who wanted to rule closed-minded people. Why? To prove them he was someone. Pitiful.

"So you agree to marry me?"

"No!"

"Why? Do you have someone?"

Before she could tell a lie, her eyes already betrayed her.

"Oh! Oh!" He was surprised for the first time in a long time. "I wonder what kind of person that must be. I always thought you'd end in an arranged marriage or a marriage of convenience –with me of course. Guess I was wrong." He took a drink and looked again to the other guests in the room. "I don't see anyone here who could melt your heart. Everyone's boring. So?"

Dring. Dring. It was her phone. She didn't know the number but it was a good distraction. "Yes."

"Ah! Layla. Sarah here with Rosetta's phone. Is Sora with you?"

"Why should she be with me? Aren't you supposed to be playing in the park or something like that?" She tried to not sound too worried in her voice with Archibald still there. This guy was smarter than he looked.

"Actually we were watching a marathon but something happened and Sora left. We thought she was in her room but no one saw her in the dorms, and that was three hours ago. So we were hoping she had rejoined you." The English woman explained everything without taking a breath showing the seriousness of the situation.

Layla stared at the rain falling through the windows. A torrential storm, which was getting dangerous for people outdoors. Where the hell could she have gone? And what upset her enough to make her leave like that? She didn't have time to think about it. She had to find her first. "I'll go get her." She hung up and turned around the man who was sitting next to her. "I need you to cover my retreat. I don't think I'll come back so find something for my father and his guests."

"You won't give me any explanation? Who is that girl that's making you leave an important dinner for your father?"

She didn't have time for his questions nor did she want to give him an answer. "Can you cover me or not?"

He crossed his arms in an attempted to seem serious. "You can count on me." But he couldn't help a laugh.

Yet she knew she could trust his words. She peeked in her father's direction and quickly left the hotel avoiding the others guests. It was pouring outside. Worse than she thought at first. She decided to call Yuri instead of asking the family's driver. He might report to her father before she could find Sora. She didn't have to wait long. She entered in his car in a hurry but couldn't avoid some raindrops.

The Russian man spoke first. "Do you have an idea where she might be?"

"No. I don't even know why she left." Layla was angry. The weather seemed worse as time passed. She should have stayed with Sora today.

"Well, apparently, Ken confessed his love to her and Sora felt bad for rejecting him." Yuri examined her friend's expression furtively before concentrating on the road. The weather wasn't on their side.

That was an ironic situation for sure, almost laughable if Sora wasn't lost in a pouring rain, thought Layla. Why did he choose that day to tell her? Would Sora reject him if yesterday's incident didn't happen? Then a light hit her head. "Go to my house! Now!"

The blond man sped the car understanding that something else might occur. "When Sarah called me to explain the events of day, I wondered why you weren't with Sora. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Should I always be with her?"

He instantly grinned. "I believe that even before you father, she's the main reason that brings you back in Cape Mery. You have a new life in New-York with a new career and yet you can't help but come back here frequently. If you missed the Kaleido Stage so much, you would manage a way to work there. But what you're looking for is the Kaleido Star herself."

Layla chose to ignore his statement. She didn't consider herself as a person easy to read but she might admit that her recent actions spoke very loud. She was more cautious usually, but Sora was upset and in danger. She would deal with the consequences later.

Yuri didn't ask for any further explanation until they reached their destination. She didn't waste any time in thanking her friend as she get out of the car. As she thought, she found the girl sitting in front of her gateway. "Sora. Sora why are you out here in the rain? Do you want to catch another fever?" She wanted to scold at her but she sound more worried than angry. She typed the password to open the gate and helped the girl up. Now face to face, she could see the sadness in Sora's eyes. She wasn't sure of what to do in this situation.

Seeing the Japanese girl in this state didn't seem natural to Yuri. "I'll go reassure her friends. Take care of her."

She thanked him before he left with his car. Right then she needed to take Sora inside, who still refused to talk. She took her hand and led her to her bathroom. They were both soaked to the skin. A warm bath was needed. She started to run the hot water when she felt the girl's body in her back. "Sora?"

"Can I stay like this for a while?"

Layla turned, took the girl in her arms and let her cry for a while.

As a sensitive person, the lilac-haired girl was blaming herself for being responsible for her friend's pain. If Layla didn't exist maybe she would have given the boy a chance. But she was there and Sora didn't want to be with anyone else. Even if her feelings were one-sided, and that wasn't the case. She tightened the embrace to make sure of the woman's presence.

"The bath is ready. Hurry up if you don't want to catch a cold again." Layla put an end to their embrace looking at the girl who seemed less apathetic. "I'll wait in my room. Take your time. We'll talk after." She took a towel and opened the door which led directly to her room.

In another bathroom, Layla removed her white lady's suit and quickly washed, then changed for a negligée. She didn't plan to get out again in that weather. And soon, the moon would replace the sun. Then she took a nightshirt from her wardrobe. In the bathroom attached to her room, Sora was still drying herself after finishing the bath. The American woman knocked slightly before she opened the door.

"I thought you would need some clothes for the night."

"Huh. I can spend the night?" Sora was pleasantly surprised.

The woman just nodded and returned hastily to her room. The Japanese girl was so reckless. She was holding her tower on her front body loosely. Where's the need for imagination after seeing that?

It didn't take too long for Sora to come. She sat with the woman on the bed, like she was told, unsure of what to say. "Thanks for letting me in. I walked to your house without thinking but you weren't here. I forgot my phone and the rain started. It was like a bad omen. But I didn't want to return in the Kaleido Stage. Everyone there is going to ask questions."

Layla let the girl finish her explanation wondering if those events weren't a result of fate's hand forcing her to keep her promise. She wasn't sure that she would have gone to talk to the girl otherwise. She laughed at herself.

Sora was lost. Did she say something funny? "Layla-san?"

The blonde woman looked up at the girl, stopping her laugh. "Sorry. It's not because of you. I don't think it was a bad omen. On the contrary, I'm happy we can spend the night together when you're not sick." It was the right moment to keep her promise. "Actually, I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize for leaving you alone on the beach yesterday. I was afraid of the future of both of us. But today, I understand that I shouldn't have let you decide by yourself."

"Really? Does that mean you want us to... We can be a c..." Suddenly she was afraid of saying it loudly. What if she was wrong? What if Layla still wasn't sure of their relationship and wanted to stay friends like she had told Ken? Well, at least, they could comfort themselves in their misery. How ironic.

The blond woman noticed the changes in the lilac-haired girl's expressions and immediately understood her doubts. So she decided to take some actions. She closed the distance between them and raised Sora's head.

"L-Layla-s..."

She interrupted her with a firm kiss. If their first kiss was an accident and the second one more passionate, this one was slightly better. It was a kiss of love. Even if she was inexperienced, Sora recognized all the love Layla showed in their third kiss. She didn't need an explanation; words could wait for another occasion. She caught the woman's hand in a way to ask her to deepen the kiss. It didn't take too long for Layla to comply with her demand when she laid her on the bed. Emotions melted even after they ended the kiss. Happiness, relief, peace. They stayed in the same position a little while just enjoying each other presence.

"I'm so happy. I'm so happy. How can I be so happy when others people are in pain by my fault?" Tears of joy and sadness were covering Sora's face.

Layla dried them with her finger and stared at her new girlfriend. She was afraid of the consequences their relationship might have for the girl's career or for her family but she never thought about other people. The Japanese girl was so emotional that she could not ignore people's feelings. "It's not your fault. You can't prevent others from loving you or hating you. One day he'll get over it and you'll laugh at it together. One day for sure. But there's nothing you can say or do today that could erase his pain."

"I know". The Kaleido Star hid her head on the woman's neck and tightened their embrace. She just needed to hear these words from someone, but she still felt guilty for not understanding Ken's feelings sooner. She looked at the window. The rain had stopped. Then suddenly, as a sign from fate, a firework show started to celebrate the day. She didn't waste any time to make a wish for a bright future, both for professional and personal purposes. "Everything is perfect." As long as she avoided thinking about the woman's return to New-York and Ken's sorrow, everything was perfect.


	5. Friends

All the characters belongs to Jun'ichi Sato and Gonzo.

* * *

Later in the night, Layla was reading the scenario of her new play out of boredom. She was sitting on the left side of the bed next to the windows whereas Sora was laying on her back on the right next to the door. The American woman lovingly stroked the lilac-haired girl's face with the tips of her fingers. A delighted smile on her face expressed tenderness for the Japanese girl who stayed asleep after crying both from sadness and happiness and who was now clinging onto a pillow.

Soon after, she heard her father returning from his party. So, she left the bed and the room unwillingly and went downstairs to the kitchen. As she thought her father was here waiting with a stern face.

He was sitting on the bar kitchen facing the upstairs, drinking a coffee. She reckoned for a second that escaping may not be a bad idea, looking at the door on her right heading to the living room. Or the one a few meter on her left heading to the garden and the swimming pool. He wouldn't follow her there. He hate swimming. But she chose to face him and his interior anger. Not so much interior when he put his cup of coffee with a little roughness. It seemed that idiot of Archibald couldn't make up for a good excuse. You are never better served than by yourself. She sat on a stool in front of him but she stayed at a good distance anticipating the worse.

"Has the dinner ended well, father?" She served herself some tea – she didn't dislike coffee but the less she drank it the better she was – waiting for the sentence.

M. Hamilton sighed heavily, his elbows put on the bar with his joined hands holding his chin showed that he was thinking carefully in his words. "Do I really have to ask for an explanation? It's the second time you're leaving in a middle of dinner!"

She considered correcting him about the second dinner that didn't even started when she quit the hotel but changed her mind. "Didn't Archie tell you something?"

He hit the table bar with his right arm more because of tiresome than anger. The night was long and the investors were still unconvinced on his retreat. He couldn't quit his job as long as they refused any successor trustworthy for the Hamilton Group. If only his daughter was inclined to marry the Spencer's son... "He said you were meeting your secret lover. Fortunately, everyone laughed at his lame excuse. Everyone except me. So now tell me the truth!"

Layla almost spat her tea. What was he thinking? How did he find out the truth? Stop! When she left, Sora and her were still friends and they are not yet lovers. They just slept in the same bed. At least, her father didn't take Archie seriously. "The truth is simple but I don't think you'll like it either."

"Try!" He simply ordered.

She preferred playing with her cup of tea, making it turn on the on the plate, instead of looking at her father's eyes. For the first time in her life she was about to lie to him and it won't be the last time. "Sarah called to say that Sora disappeared since hours. It was raining, remember? So I decided to look for her."

"Oh. And did you find her?" Layla's father seemed genuinely concerned which was a good sign.

"Yes. Yes. She's still sleeping upstairs." She assumed it was better to say the less and letting her father making his own assumptions. But this time she was looking at him. Running away from his sight would make her suspicious.

_So that how it went_. He didn't need any other explanation. "I'm not a believer but if you found her, then that how things were supposed to happen." He took another sip of coffee, more relaxed than before. "Anyway, I would have liked to be warned of your departure. You're not a little girl anymore. You have to assume your decisions."

"But-"

"Of course, I would have tried to stop you but it's up to you to impose yourself. If you want me to treat you as an adult, you have to behave like an adult."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It just...I dunno...I panicked. She was outside on the rain. Every second counted. I didn't want to waste time in quarreling with you." She tried to explained her feelings at that moment without telling too much but she wasn't trying to excuse her behavior. If it wasn't for Sora, she would have thought the same as her dad. However, every time Sora was involved she wasn't acting normally. She couldn't be sensible.

Richard stared silently at his daughter. Lately she was more and more like her mother. He loved that she was more honest with her feelings and more attentive with her surroundings. And he knew Sora was mostly the reason of these changes. Did friendship really have that effects on people? He couldn't answer it. Like his daughter, socializing wasn't his specialty. It was his wife's one. He, on the other hand, only knew people through their work. No need to know more. But that didn't mean he wanted the same for Layla. If she could have such precious friends, then he was a happy father. But he wouldn't say it out loud.

He stood up from his stool, adjusted his gray suit and turned around the bar. Now he was in front of the door heading to the living room. "Well, when the sleeping beauty upstairs decides to wake up, send her my farewell."

"You're leaving again? But it's the middle of the night!" She opened up her eyes showing her surprise.

"I have a business trip in Florida. It's an emergency. But don't worry, I'll be there for your return in New-York." He kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight Layla."

"Goodnight, father."

She looked at him passing the dinning room and the white wood sliding door heading to the living room, then she heard the opening and the closing of the entrance door, indicating he left for good.

While she came back to her room, the twenty-years old woman started to reflect on the recent events since her arrival in the town, her head resting on her right hand with her elbow put the bar. Everything happened so fast with Sora. Maybe she should have taken more time to think about the two of them. The Japanese girl wasn't the one who loved to lie to her friends and relatives, not even strangers. Yet, for now, in no way they could had a public relationship. Being with someone is already hard for commoners, even if you both share the same feelings. How will it work for them? Their close friends may be support them but what about their families. She didn't know how exactly her father would react but she was sure he would not be pleased. He never say it loud but she could guess he wished she will marry Archibald so he could be the new president of the Hamilton Group. But he will never dare to ask for it, not after the last fiasco.

She let herself fell in the bed while sighing loudly. Perhaps both Cathy and Sora are right, perhaps everything will be fine.

Layla turned to the girl who was sleeping peacefully. The day was hard for her. And the next days will be harder with the Ken's issue if they don't make up for it the sooner. But right now, she seemed to be in a pleasant dream. From time to time Sora could even laugh in her sleep.

Actually in the Kaleido Star's dream, Layla and her were happily swimming together in a deep sea with no lands nor sand in sight. But she wasn't afraid as long as she was with the Broadway actress. They were playing in the water, trying to catch the other and laughing with all their hearts. Then the dream became more intimate with light kisses and caresses at first. And then it was more passionate until she-

"Haha! Not there, Layla-san. It's too soon."

Layla's eyes opened widely and she stared at the girl who spoke in her dream. Her sole smile explained what kind of dream she was having. She hesitated for a while and then decided to wake her up before she left out more embarrassing words. But when she approached the Japanese girl, she found herself caught in her arms instead of the pillow. They were in an awkward position as she tried to escaped from the girl's grip. The American woman was lying on the side while Sora grasped her right arm and hid her head on the blond's chest looking for something soft. Having the girl in her arms, she changed her mind. They were fine just like that. Just the two of them. They didn't have to face the world so soon. And then she also fall asleep.

* * *

This Friday morning Sora woke up the first, even if it was almost lunch time. She was pleasantly surprised to see the woman next to her. She took her time to examine each one of her features. Her perfect oval face, her long eyelashes, her lovely lips, her silky blond hair she always wanted to brush. And what she loved the most was her blue-eyes. As blue as the sky she wanted to fly in forever. She wouldn't mind being lost in them. However, what she longed for the most at the moment was hearing her voice, being reassured that yesterday night wasn't a dream. That they shared the same feelings and were an official couple.

And as if she had heard her plea, the twenty-years old woman slowly open her eyes, sensing she was under someone's observation. She gazed at the Japanese girl who had an uncertain smile on her face and stroked her head. Sora firmly grabbed Layla's hand and gently caressed it. She had an urge to feel more of the woman warm. They didn't said anything for a while until Layla broke the silent.

"Did you have a nice dream last night?" She asked with an amused smile.

_Crap._ How did she know it? Did she talk in her dream? "I'm sorry. I couldn't control it. I'll never have..."

"Oh, I don't mind you dreaming that way about me. Because I might dream of you in the same way." She said to the girl's right ear in a flirtatious way.

Sora shivered when Layla's breathe tickled her ear. "So, you're not mad?"

The blond woman created a little distance between the lilac-haired girl. She was now laying on her side with her right arm holding her head to better observe her expressions. Despite the last night, the eighteen-years old girl still seemed insecure about their relationship. Was it because of her inexperience or her nature? The American woman wasn't used to it. Things will be hard if she always has to reassure her. What will happen when she'll be in New-York? She wanted to sighed but she was afraid of it being misinterpreted by the girl. "Of course, I'm not. That's absolutely normal when you're attracted to someone." She let her fingers lingered on Sora's body, from her shoulder to her waist, then from her hips to her her thigh where her caresses became more persistent. "And you don't have to be shy about it. Nor ashamed."

Sora didn't answer, her whole body was busy to respond to Layla's touch. No one ever touched like that. How a hand on her thigh could make her feel so hot. It was better than in her dream and yet they weren't even kissing.

Layla was pleased with girl's reactions but she stop before things became out of control. Sora wasn't ready for it. They both weren't ready for it. She didn't miss the girl's frustration when she pulled out her hand but found it amusing. "You can end it the way you want in another dream."

"That's mean!" The actual kaleido star was laying on her back trying to catch her breathe after that intense moment. She looked at the woman who was smirking, proud of her effect on her.

A little time passed before Layla decided they should quit the bed. "Do you have any preference for breakfast?" She asked to Sora while they entered in the kitchen.

"Anything is fine." The Japanese girl sat on the outside of the kitchen bar and Layla sat in front her after she picked up some toasts and marmalade for breakfast.

The blue-eyes woman served them some tea, not missing the girl's happy expression. "Is there any reason for your smile?"

"I'm just happy to be there with you." She answered and then she started to make a sad face. "Even if it only for a little time."

The Broadway actress didn't want to talk about it now but it has to be done. "Sora, if- if you think a long-distanced relationship is too much for you, we can stop things where they are and remained friends."

The lilac-haired girl jumped out of her stool. "No! I mean, no! Just being friends is not enough anymore. Even if it's hard, I want to be with you. Only you. Don't you feel the same?" She wanted to cry but she try to stop her tears.

Layla didn't reply immediately. Instead of that, she went to the girl's side and took her in an embrace. "I'm sorry. My feelings for you are stronger than any feelings I could have for someone else. Do not ever doubt of it." Reassured by her words, the girl tightened their embrace to express her relief. "I just want you to understand the difficulties that are waiting us. Because, I won't always be there to say the words you want to hear at the right time. Nor holding you like I am now."

Sora lifted her heels off the ground and stood on her tiptoes, her hands put on Layla's shoulders. Seeing the woman didn't do anything to stop her, she closed the little distance between them for a loving kiss. It didn't last too long but she savored every seconds of it. "I know." She simply said. But for now, she wanted to enjoy the time they had for themselves.

After eating they sat on the couch and discussed about each other past. Sora had several questions to ask her new girlfriend. She wanted catch up the time where they didn't know each other. She wanted to be the one you'll know Layla the best. And she wanted to share with her, things she will never share with anyone else. Right now, they were sitting next to each other with Sora's head on Layla's shoulder.

"My favorite color is blue. What's yours?"

"Hum. Red I guess. I never really think of it."

"The Phoenix color? It's suit you well." Sora glanced at their joined hands with their fingers interlocked and smiled. "And it's just you and your father?"

"Yeah. Kind of. My grand-parents from my father side lived in Scotland taking care of the family's domain. But we don't see them often. And the one from my mother side stopped any contact with us when she died, more than ten years ago."

Sora looked up to the woman with a sad face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's okay. All the families have their issues. And I still have my father, so I don't mind. Actually, they're the one who suffered the most from her death. There is not parents who would want to survive their children." The blond woman never looked at the girl beside her while narrating the sad story of her family but she kept holding her hand.

The Japanese girl lovingly stroked the woman's hand before continuing. "I feel the same. Even if I lost my real parents, I'm happy with my new family. And I'm more happy to have you now."

Layla stared at her hesitantly. "You might be unhappy because of me."

Surprised, Sora rise her head all of sudden. "There is no way it's happening as long as we love each other."

The blue-eyes woman didn't answer at this statement immediately and looked up at her with an unsure expression on her face. "What about your parents?"

"My parents?"

Sora was a little confused by the question so the blonde woman specified her thought. "What do they think about same-sex relationship?"

"Oh...hum...They...I think it..." Sora never really considered that. Actually she did not remember talking about love with them. Manami may evoke the subject a few times but it never last. She gazed at her girlfriend with an ashamed face. "I'm sorry. I don't know but I'm sure they will be happy for me whoever I'm with." She said smiling.

Layla sighed. She expected that kind of reply and the teenager's optimism about the whole situation. "I can't say the same. Even if parents want happiness for their children, the way for this happiness might not the one they had hoped. And this can cause some troubles. Are you sure you wanna go through it?"

The Kaleido star wanted to protest at first but she preferred to think of the future. "Well, my parents are visiting me next month. If they could know you like I do, I'm sure they'll just encourage us."

"What makes you think I'll also be there?" Layla asked with a smirk. She found a way to tease the younger girl and she will enjoy it.

"But...But I thought since we're together now that...that we'll see each other more often. Am I wrong?" She made an apologetic face and the woman lost any will to play with her mind.

"Well, I guess I'll be there." She admitted glancing at the opposite side.

"Layla-san!" Sora tighten their embrace for a moment to show her cheerfulness. "I can't wait to be there. I'm sure they're gonna like you as much as me. When they arrive-" She stopped her sentence without warning as well as her previous cheer behavior and stared at Layla with a sad face.

"What is it? You were in such high spirit a few seconds ago." The American woman was bewildered by the sudden change.

"My parents...they were supposed to stay at Ken's house."

Layla meditated on Sora's words and the consequences of that situation. "Your parents or Ken's parents never suggested anything between the two of you?"

"What?" Sora was astonished. "No! No! Never!"

"Then I think you should let your parents deal with it. I don't know them nor the Robbins but I believe adults are above those issues."

"I wish you're right. They were happy to come at Cape Mery. If their trip is troubled because of me I-"

Layla interrupted her and stoked her head gently. "It's not your fault. So stop thinking that."

"Thank you." Then she put her head on her shoulder enjoying the woman perfume for a while.

On the other hand, Layla took that time to reflect on their situation. Meeting Sora's family while hiding their relationship may be a problem in the future. Layla hated this when she wasn't on control anymore. The old her wouldn't even consider to seek her girlfriend's parents approval. But now she couldn't avoid it since Sora wanted it. The blue-eyes woman felt a heaviness on her left shoulder when the teenage girl felt asleep. She put her in a more comfortable position putting her head on her laps. The blonde gazed at her lovingly and stroked her head. How just seeing her could make her so happy? She never felt like that in her life for anyone and it started to worry her.

* * *

"I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper." Layla was mocking to the Japanese girl who just woke from her nap.

Sora just smiled. Resting her head on Layla's laps was comfy. Why would she want to quit that position, too soon? "There's nothing wrong with it. We're still in vacation. I might also be a little tired from yesterday, I guess."

Layla was as glad as her but she didn't want to stay any longer on the sofa. The weather was nice, they should go out. "Aren't you hungry? It's already lunch time."

"Yes! I could eat an entire pizza by myself. Hahah-." Then her stomach started to rumble.

"Not just one, apparently." She laughed with the girl. They hadn't much days left together. She aimed to enjoy each moment they could have. "Is there any place you want to go? But first, don't you want to return to your dorm and reassure your friends? They really were worried."

Sora change her position and was now laying on her back so she could see the woman's face who looked down at her. She was now making a sad face. She almost had forgotten why she ran away. Could she face Ken again without it being too awkward for them? They were still friends, right? "Not now. Maybe later." She looked outside through the French windows on her left. "Marine Park."

"What?"

"I want to visit the Marine Park. It's been a long time. And I never took the time to enjoy all the attractions."

Her face was clearly showing a happy expression, but the woman was a little astonished. "You're not kidding, right?"

"Why?"

"Didn't you visit them enough when you were a kid?" That wasn't the kind of place she was planning for a first date. Yeah, she liked creating shows who made smiled the audience. She enjoyed herself the Kaleido performances as a spectator. But that didn't mean she wanted to play some bumper car in an amusement park. That's was a kid thing!

"It's not the same when you've grown up."

"Exactly! Grown up is the word. We're adults. Find something else!"

"No!"

"No?"

"No." She repeated more firmly.

Layla sighed. There was no point in arguing on that with Sora. She will not give up until she surrendered. "Fine. Let's get up."

Sora smiled at her victory. She didn't take any pleasure on imposing her ideas at the woman but she really wanted to have some fun with her after yesterday's events. And if she remembered well, all her friends in Japan were having dates in an amusement park. That's must be a couple thing. She wanted to try them all with Layla and they didn't have much time left.

They both left the Layla's big corner sofa to head towards the stairs on the right and changes clothes. Sora's attire from yesterday were above the chest of drawers in the bathroom. Clean and dry. A pink Bermuda shorts and her turquoise tank top were waiting for their owner on the little commode on right of the room in front the sink and next the shower.

In her room, Layla put a red top and a summer light skirt waiting for Sora in her bed. When the girl came back, she smiled at her and got up almost enthusiastically. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

They stopped at a fast-food place with restaurant booth sofa where variety of food were served, like pizzas, hamburger, salad, etc. They hesitated to decide whether they would sat face to face or next each other and choose the former. After what they intended to call a waiter to order something when the Japanese heard her name. It was Jerry and Kate who just entered in the restaurant, hand in hand.

"Police-san!" Judging by his outfit, a large Hawaiian shirt and gray baggy shorts, he wasn't on service duty. "Are you also eating here? Want to join us?"

"We don't want to impose."

"What are you saying Kate! It's Sora! The more the merrier, right!"

A little too late, Sora turned to her girlfriend to ask her opinion but she didn't seem to mind company at all. "Sure." She moved to the end of the sofa to let him some place to sit. So did Layla for Kate after greeting her politely.

"So what are we ordering? I could eat an entire buffalo by myself!"

"Jerry!" Kate loved her fiancé but sometime he could say some embarrassing things.

"It's okay. Sora's stomach is rumbling out lout since a moment already. I guess we'll take the big menu." Layla chuckled as she made a sign to a waiter near them. They chose a big pizza for everyone and a salad for the two woman.

Kate wanted to ask Sora how she felt since yesterday when Sarah called them in panic but thought it'll be better to avoid the subject. After all the girl seemed happy. Even Jerry didn't try to bring the subject, just enjoying the girl's presence. Apparently, he could be smart about feelings from time to time. If Sora ran away to Layla's house, that's probably because it was the only place she could find some comfort. She didn't know who was the most to be pitied. Ken who was rejected or Sora who had to rejected him even if it's one her friend.

"So, did you already plan a wedding date?" Sora asked. If being an item with Layla was a bliss in her opinion, she didn't forget the world surround her. And she was looking forward for Kate and Jerry's coming wedding.

"Yeah. It will be in April but the invitations are still not ready. There is so much to do. Not only for the wedding but also the reception. And it won't be something big. I won't even try to imagine how the Hamilton family organize a wedding. Must be a taste of hell?" Kate stared at the woman next to her waiting for an answer but was disconcerted by Layla unhappy look, even if it only last a second. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all. But all the weddings in my family are taken care by professionals. So I guess it less stressful for the bride." Layla explained not hiding her annoyance for the topic.

Sora on the other hand enjoyed the discussion. "I believed I'd rather plan everything myself. I mean when you find the right person, you want to enjoy every moment of your life together."

"When you find the right person? Sarah told me, it was already the case."

"Who? I'm gonna show him what will happen if he hurt you!" Jerry get up and mimicked a fight with an invisible opponent.

"No, you can't fight a wo-...I mean there's no need to protect me. I...I..." Sora was lost. She had to lie to her friends but couldn't come up with something.

Layla on the other hand just wanted to do a face-palm gesture to show her dismay. What else did she say to Sarah and the others. Couldn't she just reject the boy without telling she was in love with someone else?

"Sorry." Was all Sora could say. She knew she said too much to her friends but didn't realize it before.

"Huh! Why are you apologizing Sora?" Jerry was lost by the strange exchange between the two girls.

But when she was about to reply, the waiter finally returned with their order. He put two normal plates of salad in front of Layla and Kate, then two big one in the middle of the table for everyone – mostly Sora and Jerry. Forgetting their earlier conversation, the black man and the Japanese girl jumped on the food to satisfy their stomach before hungriness killed them.

"Delicious!" They both said the mouth full.

Kate and Layla also started to eat but more gracefully. The medical doctor used this silent moment – outside Jerry and Sora's sounds who enjoyed their meal as if it was their last – to examine the blond woman at her left. Like her fiancé she was intrigued by the meaning behind the girls' exchange. She was missing something but couldn't say what. She reckoned that Layla must knew more about Sora's love one as her closest friend. But why such a mystery about him? She didn't see Sora as someone who will hide her feelings about the person she loved. Actually, Kate could swear that the lilac-haired girl will be happier to share it with her friends and relatives. And yet, it wasn't the case. Is it because of Ken's confession? After all, Sora wasn't the kind of person who will do unnecessary harm to people even the one who don't like her.

"Did you have any plan for the afternoon?" Sora asked between two slice of pizza.

"Not really. We were just wandering in our free day."

"Good. We were heading to the Marine Park. Want to join us?"

"Sure! That's sound fun. Don't you think Kate?"

"Why not. But no roller coaster for me." She warned.

"Yeah!"The Kaleido Star and the policeman clapped their hands to show their excitement.

Layla didn't make any comment. Sora was happier with more people around her, and she liked seeing the girl's smile above all. Plus, they can be alone at night.

* * *

The same day, in the Kaleido dorms hall, Sora's friends were gathered around a table, speaking of the girl's runaway. Sarah was at the end of the table, while Marion and Rosetta where at her left and Jy Sung and Vince at her right. Ken was standing against the wall, arms crossed, behind the girls looking at the sliding patio door in front the table. Yesterday he wanted to punch himself for causing such pain to Sora but he was thankful to Layla for founding her. He knew the Broadway actress was actually the best person to comfort Sora. He will give everything he had to change the past and stop himself from confessing to the girl. They were good just as friends. He shouldn't listening his jealousy about Leon. If Sora loved him, he should just accepted it. From now, he promise himself to be the best friend for the girl -whatever his feelings for her- if only he could speak to her. He had hoped she'll returned at her room since it already was the afternoon. But it seemed it wasn't in her agenda yet. All he could do now was waiting, like the others.

All the girls were worried but Rosetta was also angry at Ken. She liked him and knew his feelings but she couldn't forget the fact he made her beloved Sora cried, even if it's not his fault. Meanwhile, Sarah was just sad of Sora's absence. The Kaleido Stage wasn't living without her. Happily, there was only one day left before the return of everyone. The Japanese girl couldn't avoid them eternally. Marrion and Vince were just looking forward to see Sora again whereas Jy Sung didn't care at all of the situation. They had another show to present in less than an hour. Why bothered with something they couldn't control? Sora will come back when she wants to. He crossed his hands behind his head yawn loudly to express his annoyance, until he received a death glare from the Belgian girl. If he didn't want to be in Ken's situation, he must be careful in his actions about the Kaleido Star.

"Oh my! Kate text me about Sora!" Sarah suddenly shouted while she showed her cellphone to the troupe.

"Show me! Show me!" Rosetta was almost jumping out of her chair when she stood up to see the message text from the auburn woman. Their only news about the Japanese girl since yesterday.

"Me too! Me too! I wanna see!" Marion got on the table, ready to snatch Sarah's phone.

Sarah avoided her and laughed at their attempts. "No! I'll read it to you." Everyone was waiting like she had their fates in her hand. "Oh, apparently Kate and Jerry met Layla and Sora in a fast-food during lunch time and now they're having fun together at Marine Park." She put her phone on the table and smiled to the others. "It seems we were worrying for nothing. Sora's just having some fun with Layla before her return in New-York. I'm sure she'll be back tonight."

The two teens girls smiled and hugged each other at the good news. The black boy and the Asian one were also relieved. But none of them was more glad about it than the honey-haired boy.

"Ok. Now we're all reassured, let's make a big show for the public today. Give it your best!" She encouraged them as she make a sign of victory in the air.

"Yeah! For Sora we'll make a great show!"

* * *

In Cape Mery amusement park, Sora and the policeman were enjoying the day in the bumper car attraction. They were laughing at loud anytime they bumped into each other. And nothing can seem to stop them in their fun. A little far away, Kate and Layla were observing them, sitting in a bench, a little amused by the two children who accompanied them. But they also were a little tired. They didn't stop since they arrived. The end of an attraction just meant the start of another one. Carousel, Water ride and haunted house were still fined -each time the girl was frightened, she would cling on her- but Layla gave up with the bumper car. Yet she found it amusing to look at them playing at it. Moreover, Sora seemed more happier than ever.

"They're more childish than the children themselves. And they're not embarrassed at all." Now that Sora and Jerry couldn't hear them, the medical doctor took the occasion to speak frankly with the blond woman. "So, I was wondering how things went when Sora ran at your house. Was she really upset because of Ken's confession?"

Layla stared at the woman who took care of her shoulder when she needed it. She didn't want to be rude with her so she'll kept it cool as long as she's not asking for details. "Yeah but mostly she was just afraid of loosing a friend."

"Yeah, that's kind of situation is not easy for both of them. But I doubt Sora managed by herself to feel better, don't you?"

"Sora is strong."

Kate laughed at the Layla's attempt to minimize her role in Sora well-being. "Of course she is. But even her needs her friends sometimes. Someone to rely on for the hardest days. And of all the people around her, you're the one she leans on the most. And I think it's kind of a reciprocated feeling, isn't it?"

Layla opened her mouth searching for words to deny Jerry's fiancee but she couldn't lie to it. Not after she promised herself to be more opened about her true feelings. "I guess." She simply said while smiling to the girl who was waving at her in her bumper car. It was a bad idea because the black man didn't waste any time to benefit from it and bumped into her from her right side. This time Layla face-palmed herself.

"AhAhAh! Well played Jerry!"

"Hun. She'll get back at him."

"We'll see!"

And they laughed together at their childish exchange. _Dring. Dring_. Kate looked at her cellphone and sighed after reading the message. "That's an emergency. End of free day." She got up from the bench and called her fiancé. "Well we had a good time, don't we? Let's do it again!"

"Sure. It was a pleasure." And she strangely meant it.

Then Jerry arrived, followed by Sora. He immediately understood the situation since he was used at it. "Well, end of party Sora. Another time?"

"Anytime. And this time I'll win!" They clapped their hands together before leaving.

After that, Sora let herself fell on the bench with Layla. Tiresome started to show its effects. The sunset was almost there creating a beautiful view of the place. It gave her idea. "Layla-san!"

"What?" The sudden move of her girlfriend surprised her.

"The Ferris wheel!" She just answer as she grinned.

"What? You want to go in there?"

The Japanese girl just shook her head, still smiling.

The blue-eyes woman didn't mind the attraction at the time of the day. The Ferris wheel was so slow after all. She stood up silently and offered a hand to the girl. "Shall we go then?"

Expressing her happiness, Sora grabbed the woman's arm and leaned on her while they headed to the big wheel. Inside it, they had a better view of the western side of the town, where the Kaleido Stage stood. "Layla-san look, it's the Kaleido Stage!" She made little jumps on her the bench, unable to control her excitement.

The American woman just laughed at her behavior. But she had to admit that the setting was exceptional with the sky color behind the Stage. It really was the better time to observe the beauty of the town on a big wheel. Then, she felt the girl's head on her right shoulder.

"Layla-san..." She looked up at the woman with such intensity. "I...Can I...Can I have a kiss?"

"That's it? You didn't need to ask. What's with the suden shyness?" She didn't let her respond as she put her hand on her chin and got their heads closer for a steady kiss.

Sora closed her eyes and tightly caught the woman's top on her waist. It was an echo from their last night kiss, warm and smooth. She wanted it to last forever but they had to separate. However, she still had Layla's taste on her lips when she licked them. That simple act provoked a hotness inside the woman body. She was like a little girl whose parents forbade to eat some cotton candy whereas she's surrounded by them. She wanted to sneak in there and take it by herself. And she wanted to try again with Sora. She wanted to taste more of her skin. Unfortunately, this time fate was against them as the wheel reached it destination. She sighed, annoyed and relived at the same time. "Let's go."

* * *

After a little talk, Sora agreed on coming back to face her friends, to face Ken. They were now on the sidewalk leading to the Kalerido dorms hand in hand near the beach. Unexpectedly, a red sport car stopped on their left on the road. When the passenger windows was roll down, Yuri Killian, the Russian performer and Kalos assistant showed up in the driver seat. He removed his sunglasses with a charming smile.

"Hi girls. I'm glad I've found you on the way. Where are you going?"

"Hi." They were both surprised in the spur of the moment but Layla managed to reply his question. "We're joining the dorms."

He noticed their joined hands and stared at Layla. "Well, I'd like to have a talk." He then addressed to Sora. "If you don't mind? I promise it won't be long." He didn't wait an answer that he automatically unlocked the passenger door allowing the American woman to come in.

After some words whispered in her girlfriend's ear and a kiss on the forehead, the said woman entered in the car that quickly returned on the traffic road, letting the Japanese girl alone under the palm trees. She was still a little afraid when she headed inside the dorm hall but found the will to go on. No need to say that everyone was pleasantly surprised by her arrival.

"Sora!" The redhead girl was the first to react, jumping on her.

They were siting on table in the middle of the hall hoping for the Kaleido Star return. Even Ken had stayed on Sarah's orders. They believed she'll be back before the night. An awkward silence last a few seconds before Sora spoke.

"Hum. I don't know what to say on my coward behavior from yesterday." She scratched the back of her head while looking at the opposite side of where her friends were sitting, and her glance stopped at Ken who was leaning on the wall beside them. "I...I...Huh. Rosetta can you-" The red head girl immediately understood and released the lilac-haired girl from her grip. "I'm really sorry for worrying you." She bowed down in front of them and when she got up she could see their relief smiles, all happy to enjoy that moment together.

Sarah was the first to react to her apologizes. "You don't have to ask for forgiveness, Sora. You did nothing wrong. Right Ken?"

He simply nodded, still unsure of the way to speak loudly to Sora who didn't know how to speak to him either.

"OK. Nothing will come out like that." The kaleido singer stood up from her chair abruptly and looked at them successively and grinned in a devil way. "I think you two need time alone. We'll be waiting in the cafeteria. Good luck!" She didn't let them time to protest and forced Rosetta and Marion to follow her. The Korean performer and the black technician took a last glance at their friend before quitting the room.

Yet alone, Sora and Ken were still lost, undecided on what to say, how to behave. But since one of them has to go first, the honey-haired boy took his courage for second time in two days to sort his feelings out. He made some steps towards the girl and gazed at her directly. And she didn't try to escape it which was encouraging. "Sora, I wished I could go back in time and stop myself from confessing. It was stupid. A desperate move when I knew who had feelings for someone else."

"Ken, it's not you-"

"No, let me finished." He took off his glasses and looked at her trough his own eyes. "All I really want for you is to find happiness with the one you love, whoever this person is. You don't have to keep your feelings inside because of me. 'Cause my happiness is your happiness. And I certainly be miserable if I could not see your smile. On or outside a scene. So please forgive me for my selfishness and let us be friends again."

The Kaleido Star's tears started to flowed at the end of his speech. Since yesterday, Sora was struggling with two opposite feelings. She tried to escape her paradox in Layla's arms but couldn't ignore her friend's pain that long. That why she came. To apologize for not noticing his feelings sooner. And yet, he was the one who asked for forgiveness because of how he felt, how he probably still feels. "No, I'm the one at fault there. Feelings can't be control. But I am selfish and I don't want to loose you as a friend even if I know it's hurting you. I'm sorry Ken." She hid her head with her hands and kept on crying. "I'm so sorry."

The American boy almost crushed his glasses on his hand and closed his fist with his other hand expressing his helplessness. He let her sort out all of her tears for a moment until she looked up at him again with an awkward smile. But still a smile, he thought. And he did his best to returned her an encouraging smile. It certainly will take a lot of time but they both want to believe that they could be real friends again. Then he hesitantly approached her and hold her in his arms.

Sora was pleasantly surprised by the move and her tears stopped at the same moment. One day for sure, they will laugh together again.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Sorry for the delay.

Check my profile for more information.


	6. Happiness Part 1

All the characters belongs to Jun'ichi Sato and Gonzo.

* * *

In a luxurious restaurant, two people were sitting in a round table on a corner, far away from curious looks, next to a window on the first floor, beside the stairs. They already had ordered something to eat and were waiting for the waiter return. Face to face, they were having an intense conversation about a third person.

"I'm the first person happy for both of you, Layla. But I'm not sure Kalos will think the same. We don't how the public would react about it." Yuri was mixed between two feelings and lost on the best way to handle the news.

"I know that. And I already warned her. But she still chose otherwise." Layla retorted in an annoyed voice. Whatever how they put the problem, they were always doomed. People from their family might suffer, as well as their relation with the public.

"I thought you would be more concerned about her career, even if she believed otherwise." The fair haired man was a little surprised by his ancient partner statement that he found unlikely. Pleasantly but still surprised. Hoewer this new Layla might be more open to his new project.

"Sora believes in people's good heart. And I want to believe in it too. I want to be with her." The Russian man was about to reply but she interrupted him with a hand gesture. "I know, I was as worried as you first but...it's not like we'll make a public announcement. Not with the Ken's issue anyway. Sora refuses to hurt his feelings more. And we're living at opposite sides of the country." She put herself more at ease on her chair, her left elbow on the armrest and the same hand holding her cheek. She was a little tired by the previous date on the amusement park. It was funny how looking at someone with full of energy like Sora could be more exhausting instead of pushing you. Did she start to become old?

He was also a Sora believer but even if she was right, they couldn't live in secret forever. "What will you do when the truth is found?"

She sighed more because of tiredness than boredom. "One thing at a time, Yuri. For now, no one know and we're good like this." And she put an end at their argument, the moment the waiter came back with their orders.

After that the conversation was lighter about their relationship. She didn't give him all details yet. Just enough to understand how they ended together. However, Yuri seemed a little concerned by Ken. More than Layla at least who didn't get his worries. Her ex-partner wondered if the distance between her and Sora won't be a chance for the American boy. Out of sight, out of mind like people said. He was convinced that two-years of feelings won't be erased that easily even if Sora rejected him. And it'll be easier since no one will know that she is with someone.

Layla sighed loudly while stroking her hair with her right hand. Then she stared at her friend with a look that didn't hide her irritation. "Did you decide to be Mister bad luck or something like that, today?"

He had a contrite expression even if he knew it was too late. "No of course, not. But-"

"No but!" She interrupted him. "I wouldn't have started anything with her if I was afraid of loosing her with something as trivial than some distance." She made a pause to regain some composure but she also wanted to avoid to be the center of the attention in the restaurant. Despite their location, some people recognized them and were trying to listen their conversation, even if they were talking as low as possible. "And what will be the point of being together if I didn't trust her!"

"Okay. Okay. Don't be mad! I was just asking." He put his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers. "It's good to know you're not overly possessive toward her." He made a little pause observing Layla's reaction slowly before talking about the real purpose of his dinner invitation. "Because I have this new project for the Kaleido Stage." Magic words! Layla's eyes showed her interest in the topic. "And...well...you know how it is with Kalos. His methods might be unconventional but his idea of what the Kaleido should be is pretty old-fashioned."

Layla frowned a little, not sure to follow the Russian man.

"See, adults also like to dream. Sometimes with their family but sometimes they just want adult entertainment and they accepted to pay a lot for that. So-"

"You've got to kidding me, right." Layla pronounced each world slowly and clearly so he wouldn't miss any of them. "You want to make the Stage some sort of strip bar?" Then she loose her temper.

"A strip b-? No! Not at all. I was thinking about something totally respectable. Something new and different but still in line with the message that our shows are here to bring happiness to people." Layla was still skeptical and wait for more details. "What I'm talking about is a cabaret. Like LIDO in France."

Layla opened her mouth hesitantly, as she registered the possibility, before answering. "And of course, you want Sora to star it?"

Yuri smiled a little thinking he got trough the most difficult part but keep playing with his fingers. "Of course. She is our top star. The end of Swan Lake was much appreciated by an important part of our older public, thanks to Sora's performance with her glamorous costume."

The American woman just face-palm herself for good this time. She liked the LIDO and their stupendous shows but the idea that her girlfriend could perform with those costumes that let so little to imagination didn't please her at all. God! Sometimes they even were topless with just some jewels to hide their lower parts. Now, she understood why Yuri was so happy to see her unaffected by Ken's closeness with Sora. But that was to different things. "What Kalos said?"

He almost winced at the Kaleido's director name provoking a grin on Layal's face. "Well, his a little worried about people's reaction and the investments that will be needed. I'm suppose to make a survey on that and for now the answers are mostly positive."

She was loosing her smile and asked about the investment part.

Yuri shrugged at first saying M. Kenneth, the only investor, refuse his project. Layla immediately showed her satisfaction. "But I send an e-mail to M. Hamilton and he seemed interested. I just have to wait his return."

That was totally disastrous, thought Layla. Her father was the only one able to convince both Kalos and M. Kenneth about this cabaret project. She had to speak to him as soon as he comes back. A phone conversation wasn't enough. She'll do anything to avoid a conversation about that with Sora. She couldn't expose her jealousy. She need to keep some coolness. "Well, good luck on that but I'm staying out of it."

Yuri understood his friend's statement and didn't try to persuade her. "So if Sora agrees on it, you won't try to convince her otherwise?"

Layla looked at him with a strange smile and answered. "I'll support her no matter what."

And they finished their dinner silently.

* * *

Later, not so far away, in the Kaleido cafeteria, the troupe members were enjoying a meal together to celebrate a lot of things. Mostly their friendship and Rosetta's success. Yesterday's events were forgotten and no one asked any questions to Sora about her secret lover, even after Ken's departure for his home. But despite the happy atmosphere, the Japanese girl couldn't prevent her mind wandering with a certain blond woman who left her a couple of hours ago. She knew it was stupid to worry but she couldn't help it when she wasn't with her.

"Sora! Is it Ok? You seemed elsewhere." A concerned Rosetta asked. They were at the same table, next to each other, but she didn't miss her mentor sadness.

The said girl turned her attention to her friend and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just that Layla is a little late. But, I'm fine and I'm happy to be here with everyone."

When she heard the girl's reply, Sarah started to grin unexpectedly, almost devilishly. And there was a reason for that. The little group was sitting on the table at the end of the cafeteria, near the self-service next to the large glass wall, and the English woman who was facing Sora and Rosetta, was back to wall. That's why she could see Layla's arrival when she entered in the court dormitory. "Well, you should look behind."

At the moment she turned behind to see the reason of Sarah's suggestion, the Japanese girl's heart almost missed a beat. Because of the soundproofing, the blue-eyes woman couldn't speak. So she just smiled and with a hand gesture as she demanded to the girl to join her. Sora stood up immediately from her chair and excuse herself to her friends from leaving them. But they didn't seem to mind it at all. They were used to it since Layla's return to Cape Mery and totally understood that she wanted to pass most of her holiday with the blonde woman.

"I don't think we'll see her before tomorrow." Rosetta stated a little sad, glancing at the exit room on their left, where the self-service started.

"At least, she seemed happier than what we have thought." Sarah noticed.

"Well, I'd be a happy man too if a hot chick like Layla had comforted me." Jy Sung affirmed while yawning loudly and stretching.

Vince who was next to him, gave him some advise."Don't speak of Layla in that way in front of Sora." The Korean boy just chuckled in response. "And I don't want to know what your pervert mind imagined about them!" He also warned half-jokingly, half-seriously.

And everyone laughed at it.

When Sora passed the door and arrived outside in the court hall of residence, she nearly run to her girlfriend and jumped on her arms forgetting that they have an audience.

"Woah! I only left for one hour and a half."

"Yeah! And you left me alone without asking my opinion. That was mean!"

Layla sighed and looked at their spectators in the other side of the glass wall. Even if they couldn't hear what they were saying, they were careful to their movements. "Maybe we could have this conversation in your room?"

Sora followed her look and agreed while Layla freed herself from her hold. She waved her friends goodbye and took the woman's hand crossing the court before they took the stairs heading the outside corridor of the second floor rooms. She quickly opened her door, still leading her girlfriend behind her. They sat on the kitchen, face to face.

"Do you want something?"

"I already ate."

"With Yuri?" Sora tone of voice didn't show any anger but she clearly wasn't pleased.

Layla didn't miss it and crossed her arm searching for an adequate answer. "Didn't you also eat with your friends?"

"That's not the same!"

"How?" The American woman frown. She was lost on the girl's logic.

The Kaleido Star was agitated and refused to stared at her. "Because...because you were alone."

"..."

Sora risked a glance to her and saw she still didn't understood her reasoning. "There's people here believing there's something between you two." She explained a little ashamed.

However, to her surprise, Layla wasn't angry or anything. Instead she was laughing like she heard one of Anna's dad joke. Then she stopped and she looked at the younger girl cheerfully. "Well, that's not a bad thing for us if they really think that, is it?"

"I guess but-"

"I know, I know." She interrupted her while putting her elbows on the table to hold her head with her hands, still smiling. "But there's nothing to worry here. Nothing ever happened between us. He was my partner and now he only is my friend. Can I have a smile now?"

"Sorry." The Japanese girl executed herself, even if it was an unsure smile. "But what did you talk about with him?"

"Nothing that you should worry about." Then she moved back her chair and came to the girl side who got up with her. They silently headed to the bedroom and Sora let her girlfriend laid her on the bed pleased by the initiative. Layla on the other hand had an appreciative smile that didn't hide her intentions. She slowly caressed the girl's cheek and stared at her, with eyes full of longing, until her fingers reached her lips. At the touch, Sora couldn't prevent her mouth to open itself which was the woman's aim who didn't waist a second to kiss her gently at first. But soon the hunger for each other replace the gentleness and Layla's hands started to wander on the girl's body while Sora tightened their embrace.

_Oh my god!_ The spirit scene didn't believed in his chance. Actually, he did follow the girl since yesterday when she disappeared at Rosetta's orders. But he left when Layla found her that night, thinking nothing will happen. _How wrong I was! _And the scene in front of him was so hot that he wanted to punch himself for leaving that day. _Damn! It is better than imagination! _He hid himself behind a curtain to not alert Sora from his also decided to not speak of it to Rosetta. Otherwise, he won't be the spectator of such performance again. And it was the best he had seen in his life. _How lucky!_

The making-out session last again long minutes and Layla, who was now above the girl laying on the bed, was leaving some hickeys on her neck. Sora was breathless with excitement. The sensations the woman's touch gave her were different from the one she was getting on stage, but it was the same level of pleasure. And like when she was performing, she wanted it to last forever. But thinking of her girlfriend's departure the day after tomorrow made her sad.

The blue-eyes woman felt the change in the girl's attitude and stopped her kisses to stared at her with concern. Her ex-partner eyes were blurred with tears. "Why?" She asked a little dumbfounded.

"Because you're leaving soon." She explained putting a hand on eyes to hide her tears.

Layla took off her hand and dried her tears with her fingers and caressed her cheeks softly. They already spoke of it and nothing she could say might erase the girl's worries. So she put herself at ease on the bed laying next to her back to the wall. "Maybe, I could sleep here tonight?" She suggested.

_Yes! Yes!_ Fool thought loudly.

Sora's eyes widened and her face soon expressed her happiness. She hid her head on the woman's chest and brought their bodies closer. "I'd want to sleep in your arms every night."

The American woman lovingly stroked her hair with the tips of her fingers and kissed her slightly at the corner of the mouth. Then she felt the girl was giggling and wondered the reason of it.

Apparently, Sora was remembering their first night together during their training for Arabian Nights. The tension she felt that night was such a contraste from today's feeling. Lots of things changed since that day. Slowly but surely, admiration took a lesser place because another feeling started to grow up inside her. A brand new bond of friendship that blossomed in something more. It took her some time to understand it was love because of her inexperience and she regretted it. Now that they reached the Kaleido Star dream, they both pursued different ones at different places.

On the contrary, Layla believed their reunion after weeks of physical separation will be more intense and unlike people who can see each other everyday they'll know how these days are precious.

Sora agreed on it even she would have liked being with her a little longer this time at least. Then she asked the woman when her feelings became more clear but she refused to answer it for the moment. The lilac-haired one tried to force her in telling the truth but she never yielded, grinning at the girl the whole time.

They talked again for hours about their future and their past before falling asleep in each other arms.

* * *

Saturday morning, Layla woke up first and her time to examine Sora in her sleep, smiling anytime she would let escaping a sound of pleasure. "You better not dream of someone else!" She warned half-jokingly. Slowly, the eighteen-years old girl quit her sleep and fully opened her brown eyes when she caught a glimpse of long blond hair and she met lovely blue-eyes she was just dreaming few seconds ago. Then Layla explained she needed to leave before the dawn to avoid people from the Kaleido and that she'll call her later in the morning. The eighteen-years old girl was a little sadden by the news but choose to see the best side of it. She will see her soon enough.

After her departure, Sora opened the curtain and the sliding glass door before entering in the balcony to enjoy the morning sun. It was still fresh for a summer day, the best moment of day for some jogging activities. That's why after changing in her jogging suit she knocked at Rosetta's door with high spirit.

"Sora! What are you doing here?"" The redhead was surprised by her visit whereas she was herself ready for a morning training.

"Good morning, Rosetta." She simply reply with a wide smile. "Ready for a run?"

The Belgian girl return her smile welcoming her friend's offer. "Sure."

They were running on the sidewalk between the dorm and the beach with Sora leading their course and Rosetta outrunning her from time to time despite the lilac-haired girl warning. And fatality hit them. The redhead didn't avoid a stone and almost fall if it wasn't for Sora to catch her before she met the ground.

"Thanks and sorry. I should have listen." They were sitting on a bench back to the beachfront and the Kaleido Star was looking at her ankle just in case.

"It's okay. You're fine. That's all matters."

Sora was still wearing her smile since they started to run and Rosetta found that a little intriguing. Not that smiling a lot was unusual for her but the redhead thought something was different with that smile. Before Sora's smiles were mostly for others, for the public. But this one seemed more personal, more intimate she would suggest. _Is it because she was able to keep her friendship with Ken? Or because of that mysterious lover?_ _Well, _w_hatever. As long as she's happy. _"Everyone is coming back today. Even May. The stage will be full of life again. I'm a little impatient even if in one week it'll be the end of Little Red Riding Hood. My first leading-role, all by myself."

"Its makes me remember of the Little Mermaid. It wasn't as sucessefull yet I learnt a lot things. Important things to become a leading role all by myself. I just wish I had..." The Japanese girl had a nostalgic face for a few seconds when she looked towards the Kaleido Stage at their right on the sea. "But it's just the start for you." She finished with her previous smile. "By the way, your diabolo performance of the other day gave me an interresting idea for Mulan. I still need to talk about it with Mia and Kalos. We will have to train on three trapeze to convince them. But it's not impossible for us, does it?"

"Nothing can stop us!" They clapped their hands together in a big laugh, not carring of the people and other runners along the beach. Then, they headed, stil in high spirits, towards the gymnasium to complete their morning training.

* * *

Layla Hamilton, in a bathrobe, was drying her hair when she receive a visit from her ancient maid complaining of the little time they passed together during the holiday. And she couldn't disagree with it. She was reflecting on sending a message to her girlfriend warning her she'll be late but feared to have more explaining to do and thought it could wait Macquarie departure.

They were now in the kitchen preparing some sandwiches for lunch in a funny atmosphere. They were sitting on stools next to each other on the marble table in the middle of the room. Macquarie was preparing the ingredients while Layla mixed them and cut the sandwiches in triangle.

"Miss Layla, I wanted to apologize for the other day. What I said about your feelings was a mistake. I shouldn't ha-"

"Actually, you were right. I'm the one who needs to apologize." The American didn't dare to look her in the face. Not that she was ashamed of her relationship but because of her reaction.

The dirty blonde girl widened her eyes at the revelation. She put her hands on her mouth preventing herself from crying in the both sense of the word. If she let out a single word at that moment, she wouldn't be able to hide her true feelings for the woman.

Waiting for an answer which never came, Layla glanced at the short-haired girl who seemed overwhelmed by the news. "Hum. Macquarie?" She didn't get her reaction. It wasn't something she expected.

The ex-maid took a breathe and a fake smile after she gained some composure. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little surprised after all." She stared at the sandwiches and put them in order avoiding Layla's gaze. "Is that food for her?"

"Yes. I thought I could surprised her with a picnic." The blonde haired woman responded with a little smile Macquarie didn't miss.

_Why Layla? Why her? I took care of you all these years but it's her that your heart has chosen. What does she has that I don't?_ "So you're already..."

"Yeah. Since yesterday. And I should thank you. For months and weeks I refused to see the truth, afraid of my own feelings. But now, we're together and..." She chuckled thinking again of the past days. "...I'm still afraid but not for the same reasons. For the first time in my life I'm afraid of loving someone too much." She winked at the young girl besides her. "But this must stay between us. Sora would be too happy to hear that."

_Cruel. Cruel. How can you be so cruel in breaking my heart and still looks so gorgeous?_ "Of course. I will never do anything against your wishes. I'd prefer to hurt myself instead of- ouch." The ancient maid forgot to focus on the tomatoes she was cutting and literally hurt herself with the knife.

"Careful!" Layla took the girl's hand and used a towel to stop the bleeding. Fortunately, the wound wasn't too deep. She left the shorter girl for a few seconds looking for the health pack in the main bathroom on the second floor near her father bedroom. When she returned, she quickly cleaned the cut and put a dressing on it. "Feels better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Macquarie who stayed silent while Layla nursed her was trying hard to hide her blushing. She could still feel her hand's warm on her own. She couldn't remember having hold it that long before. It didn't pleased her to admit it but since Sora entered in Layla's life, she changed step by step for the better. "Miss Layla?"

The said woman who was packing the sandwiches on a picnic basket with water bottles, stopped a moment to look up at her. "What is it?"

"I really wish happiness for both of you." It was hard to say but she did really think it.

Closing her basket, Layla just smiled before putting a light kiss on the girl forehead. "Thanks. I wish you the same. I can't dream of a better friend for someone like me."

That was too much for Macquarie. How could she be so close and yet so far from her dream at the same time? For years, she was longing for the woman knowing it would stay a one-sided love. And it wasn't such an issue before thanks to the woman's coldness. But know, she was happy and sad because of her gentleness. A cruel gentleness.

* * *

Just before noon, after Macquarie's departure, Layla changed for white fit Bermuda shorts and a marine striped tank top. Then she biked to the Kaleido dormitory with her picnic basket. During the ride she thought she should have warn her girlfriend but it was too late now. She stopped under the balcony of the girl's room on the other side to avoid the dorm court and people who might already be eating in the cafeteria. She took her phone and send a message. She didn't wait too long for an answer.

In her balcony, Sora looked surprised when she stared below and saw the woman waiting leaning on her bike with a wide smile. She didn't waist her time and return inside to leave her room and a few seconds later she was there running before she jumped on the woman's arms who almost lost her balance. "I really miss you. Did you miss me too?"

Layla put a little distance between them so she could look at her closely. "I'm sorry for leaving you this morning. But I thought a little picnic may help for your forgiveness?" She said showing the basket on the back of her bike.

"We're going on a date?" The lilac-haired girl asked, her eyes full of incredulity.

"Yes. So ready for a ride?" The American woman who was on her bike took the girl's hand indicating her to sit behind her on the saddle while she'll ride.

"Won't it be too hard to ride by standing that long?" A worried Sora asked.

"You should also be concerned for you. If I fall, you fall with me." The blue-eyes woman joked when she took the bicycle path.

"Well, I don't mind falling on you." The Japanese girl retorted, laughing as well.

They kept their high spirits while they rode until the Kaleido Stage to enjoy their meal. Layla thought it was because Sora would want to see Rosetta's show again but the Japanese denied it. The spectacle was about to start in less than an hour and thanks to that, the stage will be empty since they used the outside scene for the summer performance. That and the fact that most of the performers were still in vacation until today or tomorrow.

They were in the main scene to enjoy their picnic. Most of the performers were in the cafeteria or inside the gymnasium near the dorms until the afternoon show. So they have the place for themselves for an hour at least. Later, they might bump on people going out from the dressing room to the outside scene.

It was a different feeling for both of them to be there neither at performers or spectators. The atmosphere was lighter because there was nothing to be expected. Of course, it still was the stage they both loved since childhood with the Alice in the Wonderland show. But for now, it was an empty stage without the public's excitement nor actors' stress. With only the two of them sitting on the smooth floor of the stage between the backstage and public's seats.

They were eating sandwiches and talking about themselves. Sora was cross-legged sitting while Layla was side-sitting with both legs out on the side, alternating side from time to time. The Japanese girl was the more talkative. She had a lot of questions about the way they could handle their future meeting. When? How long? Where? The American woman tried to explain her that they couldn't predict it too far in the future. But after her return in Cape Mery on August, they agreed on seeing each other again in New-York, the month after.

Yet, Sora was anticipating these moments. Every new meeting would be another step in their relationship and she was looking forward to it. But in few hours, all of the Kaleido stage performers in vacation will come back. Her best friends Anna and Mia, but also her partner Leon. And May who also admired Layla. The lilac-haired girl wondered what she should tell to her friends. She didn't want to hide them the truth but she was afraid of their reaction. Apparently, everyone knew about Ken's feelings and were expecting something. Sora felt a little unease to speak of those thoughts with her girlfriend but Layla didn't care at all. She even encouraged her to talk with her friends. Keeping secrets alone might be too heavy. She just warned her about Kalos which meant Sarah must also ignore the truth.

To be continued...


	7. Happiness Part 2

All the characters belongs to Jun'ichi Sato and Gonzo.

I still need to check some mistakes but I hope you can still enjoy it.

To NaniFC and all readers of Another Wing: I won't give up on this fic no matter what. I'll do my best to update sooner. I don't want to rush it but I can't work forever on the same fic either. I want to write a lot of stories about these two.

* * *

13 o'clock, the artists of the Kaleido Stage were preparing themselves for the next play, in less than thirty minutes. The spectators bustle around the outside scene while Ken is looking for the main actors in the dressing room. But when he took the corridor that followed the wings of the inside stage, he heard some noise that intrigued him. He immediately recognize Sora's voice.

"What is Sora doing on stage? Is she training? Alone? It's dangerous!-" He walked in a hurry inside the scene ready to help her but the sight in front of stopped him suddenly. He hid behind the curtains like a thief or in this case like a voyeur. _But what are you doing Ken? It's just Sora and Layla_.

Yes, but when he stared at the radiant Japanese girl's smile, her head resting on Layla's lap, make him feel strange, almost stupid. After all, he still was in love with her. He couldn't remember seeing Sora so smiling, so lively, so...happy than in this moment. And it makes him happy too. At least, the Japanese's girl did not seem upset by his previous confession. Yet, he can't prevent a twinge in his heart and it wasn't because of his physical condition. He never was able to make her smile like that. And he probably never will. He didn't follow their conversation from the start but it seemed they were talking about Layla.

"It can't be! I don't believe it!" Sora looked incredulous. She thought Layla was making fun at her. And Layla's malicious smile did not make her think otherwise."

"I'm not lying. I can't drive a car. A bike, yes. But driving a car is a disaster." Even if she had drivers and could pay a taxi whenever she needed it, the blond woman wasn't proud of it. So she used to avoid the topic but with Sora it wasn't an issue anymore. Everything was so simple. Her fears, her weaknesses, her bad sides, she felt she could tell her everything. Because she wanted Sora to accept all of her flaws. She wanted her to accept everything. The good and the bad. Because that how Sora was. Caring, understanding and open-minded. Unlike her, you could say. But what she liked the much was Sora capacity to push people surrounding her to do their best, to try again even if they fail. Because for Sora, there was only one limit to her dreams: her own will. And Layla could not resist to that. "You could stop laughing or pretend to not."

"Sorry." Her apologizes could not be more false. But she stopped to laugh and lifted her eyes to look at her girlfriend with a more sincere smile. "But I'm the same so maybe we could learn together?"

"Maybe..." said Layla as she took strawberries from the picnic basket to feed Sora who didn't complain at all. As could show her wide smile.

Ken sighed silently before leaving. There was no pint to disturb the two girls. If they were here alone then that meant they didn't want any company. And he understood Sora wanted to enjoy those last moment with Layla, before her departure. He was now outside when a vision of Sora came to his mind. She was in the same potion as earlier except that this time she was with Leon. He shook his head quickly to get rid of this image. _What am I thinking?_ _She wasn't with him_. Yet, jealousy was consuming him. He promised himself to stay her friend or at least act like one but wasn't easy. And today was the day of his return.

"Ken! Hey Ken!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Vince and Jy Sung who were obviously also heading to the outside scene. "Ah, it's you. Sorry I was elsewhere."

"We saw it." replied the Korean boy.

"What's wrong?" The black technician was surprised to see his friend with such a bad face.

Ken hesitated at responding him, a little ashamed of his negative feelings. But Jy Sung forestalled him. "It's obvious, isn't it. You're still enamored with Sora. You're a man after all!" The Korean artist put an arm on his friend's shoulders to show his sympathy.

"Hm. Yeah, I guess it's not easy. But it could be worse!" Ken and Jy Sung looked at Vince a little suspiciously, not following his reasoning. _How could it be worse?_ He laughed at their expressions. "Let me explain, guys. If Sora wan to keep her secret lover...secret then you won't have to see them all lovey dovey." He made a pause to go further in his reflection. "And, you know, if you're feelings still there and it's not working for her...well my grand-mother used to tell me that being a couple wasn't just about feelings. You need to work on the relationship. And I don't know why Sora is so reluctant in telling us who she loves but a secret is not a good start."

"I agree with you bro'" said the Korean boy while they clapped their hand together. "But why such a secret? Is she in love with someone ugly?" He asked laughing out loud, followed by Vince.

But Ken wasn't in a good temper to laugh with them. "I think- I think it's Leon." He said in a low voice.

"No way! Why is she hiding it then?"

"Hm." The black guy was thinking of his friend's statement. "It's true that being the two top stars of the Kaleido might bring media attention to them. Maybe they don't want to be harassed." The two other guys nodded. "But I wonder... why didn't they take vacation together, then?"

"He has a point. Anyway, I think she's playing for the other team. And I can understand why." Jy Sung stated with a little grin.

"What does that mean?" Ken was in a puzzle.

Vince did a face-palm while Jy Sung smile widened. "You shouldn't have ask, man." He shook his head as if it was the worst would come.

The Korean artist stared at their surroundings. They were still at a good distance from the scene and the crowd. "Listen. Lats night, a little while after you left, Sora brought Layla to her room. And she was still there on the morning!"

"I did warn you." said Vince after sighing. "He's in delirium since yesterday."

But Ken looked still confused at his friends. "I don't understand. Why is it an issue?"

The Korean and the Afro-American stared at each other for a while before laughing. Ken was not pleased, sensing they were mocking him and asked them to be clearer instead of making fun at him.

"Sorry, man. It's just- Ha! Ha!- Sorry." Vince finally stop to laugh and looked at Ken more seriously. "Jay was talking about sex Ken. _Lesbian sex_." He precised by whispering.

The honey-haired boy opened up his eyes. What were they thinking? Sora and Layla were close but not that close? "You're disgusting! Layla was a friend for Sora. I put her in an embarrassing position that why they were together."

"Huum." JY Sung was not convinced at all.

Vince saw that he wouldn't try to explain himself so he explained it to Ken. "It's not that I agree with him and we're not talking about a serious relationship or something like. No, it's more about friendship with benefit. It's happening more than we think."

Ken could understand his friends' fantasies about two girls being together but not when the said girl was Sora. A sudden image from before came to his mind with Layla and Sora enjoying their meal together. But he quickly rejected it. There was nothing wrong to it. He can't let Jay's perverted thoughts trouble him. It was impossible that- "You should be ashamed! Not only it's false but Kalos would never allow that. The Kaleido Stage is a family show. And it would be bad press for us. Do not spread a false rumor like that or Sora's career will suffer from that." And he left them preferring to walk alone until the outside scene.

The Korean put his hands behind his head like he didn't care. "It's predicable. The girl he loves prefers girls. He's in denial."

Vince was amazed by his friend reaction. "Please, Jay! You know what? Even if Sora was inclined to it -and believe me I wouldn't be surprised by it since she always admired Layla even when she wasn't nice with her- it's Layla Hamilton we're talking about. The only heir of the Hamilton family. I'm sure her family already chose her the best bachelors to marry later."

Jy Sung stop walk while they were in front of the backstage and turned to the black man with a more serious face. "I know how it works. My parents have a big business in Korea. There are just me and my little brother by only a year. And...I'm here enjoying freedom while he's studying harder than anyone to please my father. He's already engaged to a girl he never met and will probably never love but...I don't know. He seems to only see it as little price to pay. Unlike me he loves business and power." He made a pause and sat on a stair leading to the scene. He glanced at Rosetta who was stretching in the backstage with lovely eyes before smiling. "Maybe I'm less mature. Maybe I'm an idealist. And I don't know her well but Layla seemed like a passionate artist to me. Am I wrong?"

Vince opened his mouth and leaned his head to the left, hesitating a little before agreeing. And then he thought about the time when Layla defied her father to make the Legendary maneuver with Sora. And also the time when she trained for Swan Lake just so Sora could beat her and feel more confident. All for Sora's sake. Would you do it even for a friend? "I don't know man. But like Ken said, it's better to not talk about it. It didn't work well for the last gay couple of the Kaleido Stage."

"O-Ok." He was intrigued but they were already in hurry. He could ask later.

In the audition room, Layla and Sora were having some fun with a strange game. While they finished they meal, ignoring they had a visitor, Sora came with an idea. She led her girlfriend until this room with a mysterious grin. Alone inside, Layla tried to catch Sora in her arms but the Japanese girl escaped her having other ideas. But she was smiling.

"Do you remember our first meeting?" Sora asked.

If she remembered? Of course! It's changed her life. She used to hate her own flaws and refused to lean on somebody. But Sora changed her. Step by step and despite all the walls she had put, she opened up to Sora. She lost all of her principles acting in a selfish way. Deceiving her father...But that meeting was preciously kept in her memories. Even if it didn't started that well. "I wasn't nice at that time, was I?" She came closer to Sora who was leaning against a chair. She examined each trait of her face. At that time, she had no idea of how important she would become to her. Of the upheaval she would provoke in her life. Both professionally and personally.

Sora's smile softened when Layla caressed her face. She closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling and think before opening them again. Still smiling. A smile now precious to the blond woman. "You know, I still have some regrets about that day. I never had the chance to pass the audition. I know I can thank Kalos for believing in me but..." She glanced at the little scene at the end or the room and lead them to it. "But I wanted to be chosen like anyone else. I wanted to be chosen by you." She took Layla's hands and stared at her intensely. "I admired you for a long time. I still admire you today. I wished we could be partners for a longer time. Much longer." She whispered. Then she stood on her tiptoes to put a chaste kiss on Layla's cheek. "Forever and ever, my Kaleido Star."

Touched by these words, Layla didn't know where to put herself. She was blushing and couldn't do anything for that. "I...It's...Hum...I mean-" And now she was stuttering!

It was surprising to see Layla hesitating like that but Sora found this charming and laughed lightly.

A beautiful laugh that brought back Layla's strength. She made a more serious face and said. "Well, well Miss. Naegino, why not show us some of your talents? But I warned you. There's no place for mediocrity with me!"

Sora stopped to laugh. The woman in front of her wasn't her girlfriend anymore. It was the old Layla. The one she would have never dared to kiss fearing the consequences. A severe face, a firm voice and crossed arms. Yes, it was the woman she wanted to look like a long time ago before she learned to know her better. She smiled again and jumped on the scene. Then she bowed, like she really was auditioning. "My name is Sora Naegino and I come from Japan. I hope you'll like my performance!"

Layla, on the other hand, just sat on one of the seat in front of the scene while Sora Started a little show with her favorite movements. Somersault, back handspring, cartwheel, etc. But to stay true to herself at that time, she purposely missed her landing at the end. And of course, Layla is merciless as always and announced that she failed. Sora may have protested saying she would work harder but the blonde didn't care at all. She then started to leave the room just like two years ago when she felt a hand on her writs. Sora forced her to tuned around. Surprised, she looked at the girl with a questioning look. The Japanese girl had a strange smile while she came closer.

"Threats won't-" Layla warned at first but stopped when she saw what Sora was actually doing. After forcing her to sat down, she pulled her skirt up a little higher and it was hard for Layla to not look at her legs. Then she unbuttoned one button of her tight top showing more of her cleavage. The American woman swallowed and the lilac-haired girl smiled from her little victory. Finally, she sat on her, a knee on each side of Layla's laps. They were only a few centimeters apart with Layla breathing heavily while Sora kept her smirk. For a second the blue-eyes tried to regain a cool countenance. "I'm pretty sure these kind of tricks couldn't work before...nor toda-" But she couldn't finish her sentence when Sora started to titillate her right ear with her tongue.

"At that time, everyone thought I made some charm to Kalos. Maybe you're the one I should have seduced." Sora whispered in her ear in a sensual voice.

Despite the rise of her body temperature, Layla tried again to be impassive. "That wouldn't have worked for sure. Even now it wo- ahh!...Oh my!"

Sora just removed the other two buttons of her top. Her white bras were totally revealed. And to be sure to knock-out the blond woman she took one of Layla's hands to put it on her tight, under her skirt, bringing it up slowly.

Layla knew that a Sora freshly arriving from Japan would never dare to do such thing. What she didn't know was that her actual girlfriend was able to behave like that. Seducing asked a lot of self-confidence. Right now, it was that confidence more than anything else that made her so attractive in Layla's eyes. "I made a mistake. You're perfectly suited for _that_ scene."

Victorious, Sora smiled when a movement from Layla surprised her.

"But you still have a lot to learn. Several lessons are needed...in private." Explained Layla while her hand was now under Sora's top and her lips aimed for Sora's neck.

"Private lessons with Layla Hamilton...I always dreamed of it."

While the show has ended few minutes ago, Sarah came in Kalos office wishing to see him. But, only Yuri was there working with the computer on the only desk of the room. He stopped his work at Sarah's arrival, glad to be interrupted. The English came closer at his side to look at his work.

"Oh! It's the cabaret project. Did Sora accept it?"

"No. She doesn't know yet. I had to talk to someone else before." Yuri explained while stretching. "I would like to have their approval but they refused." He added with a smile despite his disappointment.

Intrigued by his answer, Sarah asked for more but Yuri said he was afraid for his life if he spoke more while observing what was happening downside through the glass window. Sora, Rosetta and Marion were playing near Jonathan pool while Layla just looked at them with an annoyed face. Unfortunately for him, Srah benefit from this moment to surprise him by behind. She started to tickle him in order to force him to spill the beans. But he stayed strong despite the torment. A sweet torment. Then, Sarah noticed what he was staring at and decided she wanted to play too. But before leaving, she stuck her tongue out at him to show her displeasure. "Bad Yuri!"

The Russian man just laughed at her childish behavior. "At least she wasn't wearing a dangerous weapon this time." Then he touched the part of his body the English woman had tickled with a painful face. "Yeah. Bad Yuri..."

The sunset was almost there while everybody was gathered on the dormitory hall. The atmosphere was warm despite Jy Sung failed attempts to seduce Rosetta who was sitting on a table with Sora and Marion. Layla on the other hand was staring at the sliding glass door looking lost in thought. She reflected on her previous conversation with Yuri. Sora's seducing work on the audition room troubled her more than she wanted. She may admit that Yuri's idea could work if Sora was able to act that way in front of spectators. As long as her partner was someone she could trust. She needed to speak to Yuri about that. Since she shortened their discussion she didn't know who is supposed to be Sora's partner. Yuri? Leon? Someone new? She could trust the first two but a new artist...?

_You're becoming crazy Layla. How can you be jealous of a role? That's not you. That's not cool._ Said a little voice in her head. Yet she couldn't be sensible on this topic. She was also an actress for god's sake. She knew that it was just a play. At least she was supposed to know it. Her thoughts and her behavior were totally uncool. That's why, she preferred to avoid the subject with Sora. She sighed seeing May, Mia and Anna with her buddies arriving in the court quarreling. And she remembered why she mostly didn't having any regrets about the Kaleido Stage. Broadway was quieter.

Hanna and Berbera's laughs became noisier and so everyone turned around the new comers. Sarah is the first to welcome them while May slightly annoyed answered in a cutting way. "Who are you welcoming? There's no welcome. Obviously you didn't have to bear with this amateur joke!" She said pointing Anna who didn't the remark for her knowing May's character.

The short-haired girl chose to smile while Sora welcomed her with Mia, showing them how she missed her two best friends by hugging them. That was when Anna noticed Layla who had stayed apart. "Huh! Miss Layla? What's-"

Hearing Layla's name, May turned quickly. As incredible as it was, Layla was really standing there. "Miss Layla! What are you-? When are you-?" A lot questions crossed her mind but Layla simply answer her with a polite salutation.

So Rosetta explained the situation. And as expected at the end of Rosetta speech, May started to bark at Sora. She was a traitor for keeping Layla's arrival to her. Then she intended to run after her while the girl passed the door to escape her. Not looking in front of her, Sora run into Leon who was also arriving from the airport. And they fell together with Leon on the ground and Sora above him.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry."

But Leon just laughed with all his heart. "I wasn't expecting such welcome!" He said while Sora helped him to get up. Then she suddenly jumped on him. She was glad to be reunited with her partner again.

The sight calmed May who thought she better enjoyed the time left with Layla. The only person unhappy with the situation was Ken. Seeing Sora and Leon that closed didn't please at all. That sudden animosity was not missed by Mia who seemed intrigued.

Sarah, on the other hand, was still cheerful and organized a little party with drinks and foods. But despite the festive vibes, Sora can't hide her displeasure because of May still clinging on Layla. And the blonde woman did not seem bothered at all since she did not try anything to get rid of her.

Next to her, leaning on the wall, Leon is half-surprised. "You had a whole week alone with Layla. Can't you share her a little?"

Sora stared at him, frowning. "I am not sharing her!" She spoke with a low and angry voice at the same time.

Leon remembered Sora's anger the day he insulted Layla. It was almost a year since that day. He judged it was better to not suggesting sharing Layla again. Then he took some more time to observe Sora who was still staring at Layla and May. The Chinese was now proposing some foods the American blonde woman who gently accepted it. That's when he noticed a red mark on Sora's neck. It made him smile. He couldn't help but tease the girl. "If you want my opinion I think Layla would prefer some Japanese foods. Am I wrong?" He said showing one of her top button still opened.

Sora immediately blushed. "That's not it! That's not it!" She whispered still embarrassed.

"Oh! Really. Then it's must some mosquito. Must be impressive!" He joked while Sora hid her face with her hands. That's only made his laughs higher.

Ken on the other hand wasn't amused at all. He was a few meters away from them with his two buddies, Jay and Vince. So he couldn't hear their whisperings. But he was seeing everything. He was seeing him smiling and he was seeing her blushing. And his heart was about to stop. He always had been there for her. Why choosing him? Ok. He may be greater and more handsome but Sora wasn't a superficial girl. So what does she like about him?

"Ok, everyone. How about a poker? Looser will obey to a dare." The Korean boy put a card game on the table a little grin on his face.

Everyone is looking at him a little bewildered. Did they hear well? But Layla seemed to appreciate the challenge. "Why not?" She said while taking a seat, still followed by May who was sticking to her better than glue.

"It'll be fun!" Sarah said with enthusiasm while taking place in front of Layla. Sora and Leon sat beside her.

Anna brought a chair to sit next to Mia and Vince put his seat at JY Sung side.

"Ken? You're not playing?" Sora asked seeing he was staying apart.

"Yes! Yes! Of course." He quickly answered. But there was not any free seat.

"It's ok. Take my seat." Rosetta said while she sat on Sora's laps. "We're on the same team?" She said in a cheerful way.

"Of course." replied Sora with a smile.

"Ok. Let's start!"

Anna and Vince who are beginners are two left on the first game. Anna won and Vince has to amuse everyone with a dance that must be sexy and ridiculous at the same time. The second game is confronting Layla and Jy Sung since Mia also gave up fearing to loose. None of them is revealing their thoughts. The tension is high. Certain to be the winner, Jy Sung showed his Ace quads. Layla seemed a little pissed off and ask him what his dare was.

The Korean boy glanced at her with a mischievous smile before peeking at Sora with more perverted eyes. Anticipating his friend's foolishness, Vince hid his face. He can't dare? But he seemed to give it a second thought while everyone is waiting for his words. His stare finally stopped at Leon. "A french kiss with a french man!" He proposed laughing at his own wordplay.

While the two concerned people stayed coll-headed, May and Sora were far away from being quiet. They both protested heavily. "No way! No kiss!"

"Completely agree! What french kiss! We're not in France! That's disgusting!" shouted May while she stood up putting her hands on the table with strength, eying the Korean boy, almost threatening him.

Rosetta who was surprised by Sora's strong reaction fell on the ground. The said Japanese girl was trying to communicate discretely with her girlfriend with her eyes.

But Layla just smiled back while she examined Leon. "Are you a good kisser, Leon?"

Surprised at first, Leon entered in her game. "No one complained. You won't be deceived." He promised with a wink.

The members of the Kaleido Stage didn't believe what they were seeing nor hearing. Leon and Layla were joking together about a potential kiss. May, still upset, stared at both of them. "But...Miss Layla...you can't kiss-...He does not deserve you!"

Layla chortled. "Calm down May. It's just a kiss. Not a proposal."

But for Sora it was too much. She never kissed anyone except Layla. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't see it. Even in a game. She stood up from her chair to leave the room.

"Sit down!" Layla ordered.

Sora looked at her girlfriend with confusion. "W-Why..? I don't want to see it. You know it!" She shouted while she was about to cry.

Seeing her game came too far, Layla sighed before revealing her poker hand. Straight flush. "You really thought I would let that idiot win, do you?" She said with a wide smile.

Sora's face brighten while she sat back, relieved by events' turn.

In front, May behaved as if she knew everything from the start. "It was obvious. Miss Layla always wins. Really Sora, you're always overreacting."

This last remark made everyone laughed. Everyone expect Jy Sung who just understood he would have to pay a forfeit.

Layla turned around him with an evil smirk and echoed his own words. "A french kiss with a french man."

"Huh?" He asked, a little puzzled while everyone was mocking him. "No! No! No! Yurk."

"Are you sure?" asked Leon with the most serious face in the world. "I swear I'm a good kisser."

It was too much for Vince who couldn't prevent a chuckle. He had tried to support his friend but that was too hilarious.

Then a light hit the Korean boy. He knew exactly how to get out of his forfeit whithout looking as a coward. "Hey everyone! Leon and Sora are dating. Did you know it."

"Huh?" Sora was completely baffled while Leon just raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you saying it false 'cause K-"

Vince interrupted him his hand on his mouth. "Ha! Ha! It doesn't know what he's saying. I apologize for him."

But Layla saw an opportunity with that. Sora earlier reaction about her kiss with Leon might have let some questions on people mind. That's was the best justification before someone put the thought further. She caught Leon's attention and made him understood her plan. The French was smart and quickly understood.

"It's true." Leon said while putting his arm on Sora's shoulders in a loving way. His soft smile also showed how proud he was to announce it publicly. "But we would like to keep it from the press and enjoyed some privacy."

Everyone was surprised. Even Sora who didn't know how to react so she looked at Layla. When she saw her self-satisfied smirk she finally got everything. Of course it was better if everyone believed that Leon and she were going out together. So she made an awkward smile when her friends congrated her. A smile that became more embarrassed when Ken suddenly left the room without a word.

"I guess that another reason why this relationship was kept as a secret?" suggested Sarah

"Oh my! I forgot about Ken." Mia almost shouted after putting a hand on her mouth while she glanced at Sora.

"It's okay. Ken confessed two days ago and Sora...Well you can guess how it turned." Rosetta explained with an uneasy smile.

"Oh..." Mia and Anna were lost at words. Apparently a lot of things happened on their absence.

"Pff! What a loser! He better keeps on working well. Lovesick is not an excuse!" May obviously didn't care of Sora love life or Ken's feelings. "Maybe Miss Layla would entrust the Kaleido Stage to

me now. After all Sora seems to have other preoccupations." The Chinese girl said while leaning on Layla so close that the blonde had to push her, a little to keep space and not anger her girlfriend.

"I'm sure Sora and Leon will put the Stage in their priorities no matter what. But I had to go now. I have a flight early on the morning tomorrow." She announced while she started to get up.

"But Miss Layla we hardly had time to talk. I wanted to show you some movements." May Complained.

Layla looked at her with an apologetic face. "I'll be back in a month. I promise to see it then. Is that ok?"

"Yes! Thanks Miss Layla!" May was almost jumping on her chair and Layla's face softened.

Then, after a last good-bye to everyone, she definitively quit the hall through Sora's eyes who was uncertain on what to do.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything about him before. At least to us." Mia complained. "Aren't we supposed to be friends?"

"We didn't know anything either. Just she had feelings for someone." Sarah explained.

"Well, I didn't even know that!" Mia was saddened thinking Sora didn't trust her enough.

"Huh…It's not like that. Everything happened fast. I…I-" Sora looked at Leon for some help.

And the French man pretexted a dinner to leave them. Like a gentlemen he showed his hand to Sora to help her to get up. Before leaving, Sora had to promise to tell everything to her friends the day after. How she discovered her feelings and how they became a couple.

"Did she say the day after?" Sarah asked. "Does that mean what it's supposed to mean?"

"I think we all know what that's actually mean." Jy Sung answered with a pervert smile. "Too bad I was wrong about Layla. That's would be so much hotter!"

"What's about _Miss_ Layla?" Now May was interested unlike earlier.

Somehow, Jy Sung knew that he shouldn't play with Layla's reputation in front of May if he wanted to stay alive. His body temperature growth a little while she looked for an escape. "Huh…Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Layla is a perfectly respectable person. Perfectly straight. I do not have any disrespectful dream about her. Nothing. I-"

"What is he saying?" May wondered.

"Just ignore him. Jay fell on his head when he was born." Vince lied to help his friend. "I had told you were wrong. Now it's time to stop to seeing lesbians everywhere." He whispered to his friend.

"So what everyone think about Leon and Sora as a couple?" Sarah asked. "Isn't it a little surprising?"

"Yeah. I think we all are." Mia replied still a little pissed. "But…"

"But?" Anna repeated.

"I dunno. It's still strange to me. I mean. Do they look like a couple in love for you?"

"Well, they were separated for a week." Rosetta was also disappointed but she couldn't blame Sora for it.

"Exactly! Why would you go on vacation without your girlfriend?" Mia questioned.

"Easy. I can answer with one word. Layla." Jy Sung couldn't totally forget his theory. Not when facts weren't all against it.

"Huh?" No one understood his statement expect Vince.

Now it was time for May to fully let out her anger. "That's Japanese bastard! I'm gonna show her my entire demon move on stage. She'll regret her betrayal."

"Betrayal? The word is a little strong. I can understand why wanted to pass some time alone with Miss Layla." Rosetta tried to defend her mentor but May didn't listen any word. Sora must be careful when she comes back.

Once outside, Sora started to run. She could catch up Layla if she was fast. But Leon stopped her and showed her Layla's bike close to the stairs leading to the beach behind the dormitory. Layla was there sitting. Sora sighed from relief before joining her. She surprised her from behind while she jumped on her back.

Layla simply laughed at her childish behavior. "How did you get out from there? I thought they would want to know anything about your cute new boyfriend." Layla said as she winked to Leon who was approaching.

"Don't say that. Now I have to look for lies about it." Sora lamented on Layla's shoulders.

"It's better that's way. Your friends are not the problem. Kalos is if the rumor is true." Leon explained.

"What rumor?" Sora was intrigued. The director wasn't the most sociable man but she couldn't believe he was some intolerant people. He created the Kaleido Stage after all.

"Nothing." Layla cut the conversation. She then tried to get up to leave the beach but Sora was a little too heavy. "Sora could you…?"

"No!" She protested. She was upset for a lot of reasons. First Layla was hiding something. But moreover she will return to New-York the day after and that's made her sadder than she would have thought.

"Ok." Layla used all strength despite the tiredness and stood up in a movement still carrying Sora on her back. "Let's go. I'm hungry. Want to join us?" She proposed to Sora's partner.

If Leon thought for a second of an affirmative response, he might change his mind because of Sora's glare. A threatening glare that didn't need any translation. "Actually, I'm supposed to eat with Yuri and I'm already late." He answered. Then he put a light kiss on Sora's cheek. "I'll miss you honey!" And he left them for good.

"I won't!" Sora shouted while she rubbed her cheek.

When they arrived at the top of the stairs while Layla's bike was waiting them, Sora finally accepted to get down. And they head to Layla's house avoiding the court and the others. Inside, Layla seemed a little sad to see that her father couldn't keep his promise to come back before her departure. Sora tried to cheer on her girlfriend saying the night didn't end yet. Or that he could surprise her on the morning.

Layla smiled slightly at her girlfriend's encouragement but she wasn't convinced. "Don't worry. I'm used at it. Even retired he'll still be the main shareholder of the Hamilton Group. At least he was there the first days." Then they both sat on the sofa while Layla ordered something to eat.

Sora was leaning on Layla's right shoulder while the American was stroking her hair casually. The lilac-haired girl was reflecting on earlier events. She liked Layla's new playful side but not when it was implying a kiss with someone else. "Would you have gone through the kiss if Jay had won for real?" Sora asked in a little voiced, almost broken.

Layla stopped to play with Sora's hair. "Would you?"

Sora parted herself from Layla to stare at her. "Of course not! You're the only one I kissed. I don't want to kiss anyone else."

Layla seemed to reflect on an answered that would calm her girlfriend. She was leaving tomorrow. It wasn't the time for a quarrel. She slightly touched Sora's face with her tiptoes. "No, I wouldn't have kissed him. I would never do anything against your wishes." And she sealed her promise with a loving kiss.

Sora enjoyed the answer as she deepened the kiss while she put her arms around Layla's neck after she sat on her laps. The Japanese girl was pressing the blonde woman for more aggressiveness and she executed herself. She laid Sora on the sofa still devouring her mouth. Then her hands started to wander around her body. First her thighs were she took her time. She loved Sora's thighs so much that she could eat them. And while her lips were attacking the girl throat, her right hand was slowly heading to her breast under Sora's blue T-shirt. Encouraged by Sora's moans and body reactions, she undone the Japanese girl bra with easiness. Released from the white fabric, Sora's nipples already felt hard under Layla's touch.

Despite her embarrassment from her lack of experience, Sora took joy in the moment. She never felt like that. She wanted to feel more. More of Layla's touch. Her back was arching from the pleasure when one of Layla hands came lower while she also licked her breast.

They were both so thrilled in happiness that they didn't hear the sound of the entrance door when someone opened it…


End file.
